High School Experience
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: I know it's overdone but hey give it a chance...mainly Percabeth and Thalico...mentions of other ships...and no flames. Story is much better than description. It does involve Annabeth being the new girl and attending Olympia Academy for the Gifted...so RawR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know that this plot is completely over done but hey I got the inspiration for this at some point last night when my mind was wandering rather than sleeping. So anyway please let me know how you like it, this is mainly going to be a Percabeth and Thalico fic (I'm taking a little break from Thaluke and no I don't hate Luke, he's just a little bit OOC in this fic). I apologize if Thalia's a little OOC in the last little part but hey it'll will make sense a little bit later. Please don't flame me but do let me know if you like it, if you don't like it don't read it...anyway RawR and enjoy :D~RawR**

* * *

**PERCY:**

So high school, it's never like the musical. I had to put up with all the annoying cheerleaders, the idiots on the football team, my enemy from the rival school Luke Castellan, my two best friends constantly arguing about things, and keeping my grades up so I could play football, basketball, swimming, and baseball.

I woke up when my alarm rang at six thirty and hopped into the shower quickly and then quickly threw my clothes on. The school I attended was Olympia Academy for the Gifted. So naturally I had to wear a uniform. Our uniforms were the typical khaki pants, white or blue dress shirt with the school logo, a silver, blue, and black tie, black shoes, and a blazer with the school logo which happened to be two centaurs bearing a bow and arrow.

I made sure that my hair was perfectly tousled and ran downstairs to where my mom and stepfather were enjoying and wonderful breakfast of blue scrambled eggs and blue pancakes. I scarfed them down quickly, said a rushed goodbye to my mom and ran out the door to go pick up Thalia for school and meet Nico there. A quick thing about Thalia and Nico, they're my best friends and they're constantly arguing about something. I blame the fact that they're completely in love with one another but too stubborn to admit it.

So I pulled up to Thalia's place and she walked out to the car, already out of dress code, her plaid skirt was wrinkled as was her baby blue dress shirt. She wore a pair of completely black Chuck hi-tops, and her eye liner made her eyes standout, her black hair was in perfect choppily layered disarray.

"Already out of dress code," I asked, "it's only the first day Thalia."

She laughed and I noticed that her blazer was slung over her galaxy print backpack, "Thanks for picking me up."

I chuckled, "No problem."

"This is only until my Jason's car gets fixed and I can have mine back." she shrugged, "I don't want to drive Jason everywhere anyway."

* * *

Once at school Nico was already waiting for us. Thalia opened her black umbrella since it was pouring rain and started to sprint up to the doors. Nico followed after her they were arguing all the way. Just as I was getting ready to start walking in a gray Chevy Malibu pulled up beside me. A girl with curly blonde hair, an athletic figure, a nice Californian tan, and startling gray eyes got out. She quickly opened a gray umbrella and hefted her backpack onto her shoulder. I haven't seen her around here before. I would only know that because Olympia Academy was one of the smallest schools ever.

I walked into the school office to pick up my schedule and sure enough there she was turning in her transcripts and what not. She was new. The secretary looked at me, "Mr. Jackson are you busy at the moment?"

I shook my head and the girl looked over at me, "No ma'am I'm not busy at the moment."

"Well then I'd like you to show Miss. Chase around for the day." she said.

I nodded and waited patiently for the new girl to finish what she was doing. She looked and me and followed me out of the office.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I stuck out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." she accepted the handshake.

"Ok what's your first class?" I asked her.

She looked at her schedule, "Ummm it looks like I have homeroom with Mr. Brunner."

I nodded, "You're with me then. Do you have your locker assignment?"

She handed me the paper and I led her to her locker which was coincidentally right between Thalia and I's lockers. So when I got there Thalia and Nico were already arguing about something. I think it had something to do with bacon. So anyway I interrupted their argument.

"Guys this is Annabeth Chase, she's new here. Annabeth this is Nico diAngelo and Thalia Grace." I introduced them. There was a mumbled greeting from Thalia and Nico and an awkward smile from Annabeth.

"Are the other's here yet?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head, "No Jason had to go pick up Leo and Piper, Frank and Hazel's bus hasn't arrived, Reyna's not here yet, Rachel isn't back from vacation yet, and apparently we get to visit with Othrys Academy for the day. The school thinks that a meet and greet will eliminate some of the 'tensions' between us."

"We all know that Luke and Ethan are looking forward to killing you out on the field for beating them last year for the championship." Nico added.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I really don't want to see Luke anyway, he's a scumbag."

Nico looked over at her and smirked, "You're the one who dated him over the summer."

Thalia glared at him, this was clearly not a subject she wanted to talk about, "Choose another topic or I'll say something about you."

Nico rolled his eyes, "So Annabeth where are you from?"

"I'm from San Francisco." she smiled.

"Ok, so you're used to city life then?" Thalia asked.

She nodded, "New York is way bigger though."

"So did you guys have a good summer?" I asked them.

Thalia shrugged, "Mine sucked."

"Same." Nico muttered.

"Well I got to go to Montauck and I invited both of you so don't start complaining that you guys didn't have anything to do." I rolled my eyes.

"So Annabeth do you know how to surf?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth laughed, "No I never really went to the beach."

Thalia nodded, "My brother's girlfriend Piper knows how to. She's from Cali, I just wondered if you knew."

Annabeth laughed, "Common misconception about Californians."

"You know what I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Thalia smiled which in turn caused Annabeth to smile.

Soon enough our friends started to show up and we got Annabeth acquainted with them making sure that she felt like she could have somewhere to fit in. We headed to our homerooms; Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Piper, and I going to Mr. Brunner's and Frank, Hazel, Jason and Jason's going to Ms. Lupa's.

Mr. Brunner was greeting the student by the door. When I walked up he smiled at me, "What ho Percy! How was your summer?"

"It was good Mr. B, how was yours?" I asked.

"About the same." he then turned to Annabeth, "You must be Miss. Chase. Welcome to Olympia."

Annabeth smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Go on in and I'll be there in a few moments." he smiled, "Percy and his friends will help you out."

* * *

**ANNABETH:**

Ok maybe being the new girl wasn't going to be so bad here. I noticed however that the school was totally defined by cliques. I apparently was inducted straight into the clique that contained the school's most gifted prodigies.

Thalia was sitting on Nico's desk, Piper was sitting on Leo's while they talked about something. Percy walked over and gestured to the open seats where Thalia and Piper's things weren't sitting. I sorta felt like I already belonged in the group. They were actually really nice to me.

"So you know how I've been working on my completely amazing vintage T Bird?" Leo asked.

The group, including Percy, nodded, "Well anyway I was going to drive it to school this morning but I forgot to put gas in it."

Piper laughed, "How the hell did you forget to put gas in your car? Couldn't you have stopped at the gas station anyway?"

"I woke up too late this morning and I didn't have time to get gas." Leo said.

"So Annabeth tell us a little bit about yourself." Piper smiled.

"Oh um I like to read and I'm really into architecture. I know everything about any architectural structure and I can spout off useless information that nobody really cares about." I smiled.

Piper laughed, "You better keep her around Percy. You'll have someone to help you with your architecture class."

I looked at Percy, "You're taking architecture?"

"It's for my industrial arts requirement." Percy rolled his eyes, "It was either that or wood shop and I can't build anything to save my life."

"I can help you if you need it." I shrugged.

Percy smiled, "I'll keep that in mind then."

Mr. Bunner finally wheeled his motorized wheelchair in and greeted the class, "Miss. Grace, Miss. McLean please find a desk."

Piper and Thalia took their seats and started anxiously whispering about something which I instantly got dragged into. They had decided to plan some form of sleepover and shopping trip and they said that I was invited to come along.

"Today, Miss. Grace, Miss. McLean, am I going to have to write you referrals on the first day?" he asked.

"No sir." Piper and Thalia said in unison.

"As I was saying, since we only have two half days this week, the school has decided to do something a little special. We're allowing the students from Othrys Academy to come over for a little meet and greet for the next two days..." there was a collective class groan, "students we expect you to be extremely respectful even if you don't necessarily get along." Mr. Brunner finished his little morning chat with the students and then we sat there while we waited for the Othrys students who were assigned to this call to arrive.

Finally a group of students who seemed like no good walked in. At the front of the pack were two guys and a girl. The first guy was your stereotypical Californian surfer, except of the long jagged scar down the side of his face. The second guy wasn't as tall or muscular as the first guy and he was Asian, he also obtained an eyepatch over one eye. The girl was short and petite with curly brown hair and darkish skin.

The class booed, apparently there was some form of conflict between this particular group. The blonde walked over to us and his friends went to the back of the classroom. Mr. Brunner watched the blonde guy skeptically.

"Miss me?" he smirked when he was close enough to talk quietly.

"What do you want loser?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Is it a crime to come see my old friends?" he asked faking hurt.

"Yes it is because none of us want to see you." Nico piped in.

He looked over at me, "You must be new, I'm Luke Castellan, captain of the varsity football team over at Othrys and quarterback. Anyway don't listen to anything they say about me."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not getting my number if that's what you want."

He looked defeated for a moment and Thalia looked pretty pissed off. It was obvious that they had some kind of history together.

"Leave her alone Luke, don't you have a pit of damnation to fall into?" Thalia asked with an obvious roll of her eyes.

Luke turned and looked at her before smirking and whispering something in her ear. She rolled her eyes but she didn't object to whatever he had been suggesting. He walked out of the classroom and Thalia followed moments later using the bathroom excuse.

Nico looked a little hot under the collar, "Why does she do this to herself?"

Percy shrugged, "Because we accept the love we feel we deserve."

"You watch way too many Logan Lerman movies." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault that I find his acting talent irresistible." Percy smirked.

"You only like him because you think he looks like you." Piper rolled her eyes.

"But we do look alike." Percy shrugged.

Nico muttered something about Luke that I don't exactly want to repeat because it involved him doing something horrible to him if Thalia ended up hurt. I don't think anyone was supposed to hear that because it was obvious that they liked each other, they being Thalia and Nico. I've just always been really good at reading people, it's always been a talent of mine. I notice things that most people don't notice about others.

* * *

**NICO:**

Did I like the fact that Luke had lured Thalia away again? No because he was only going to break her heart again. He was a jerk and I didn't understand why she constantly allowed him to hang around her. All he wanted her for was sex which she wasn't giving out so he goes and cheats on her.

"So what's the beef with you guys and Luke?" Annabeth asked as we went to our AP Calculus class.

I looked over at her, "Oh he transferred our freshman year over to Othrys because he didn't get quarterback and he and Thalia are in a rocky relationship, him being the rocky part of the relationship."

She nodded, "You like Thalia don't you?"

I knew I was blushing the slightest bit but I denied it, "No Thalia and I can't stand each other."

Annabeth smiled but I knew she didn't believe me, "Oh ok."

I decided to change the subject before I gave too much away, "So how are you liking the school?"

She shrugged, "I like it."

"Good, it's a great school it's just some of the students here can get really irritating."

Annabeth nodded, "Isn't that the case at all schools?"

I smiled, "You could say that."

AP calc was my last class for the half day since we were on block scheduling and my phone buzzed. It was a text from Thalia, _can you take me home?_

_Where are you?_ I texted her back.

_the bathroom on the second floor. I'll meet you by the back doors. _replied.

I looked over at Annabeth who was in deep conversation with Malcolm and decided to go see what Thalia needed. I met her out by the back doors and I'll admit she looked like a mess. Her make up was smudged and her shirt was even more wrinkled than it had been this morning.

"Thals what's wrong?" I asked as I approached her.

"Nothing I just don't feel good, can you take me back to my place?" she asked I could tell that she was still crying.

"I haven't seen you since homeroom, where have you been?" I asked her.

"Not right now, I just want to go home." she said.

I nodded and dropped her off at her place and then went back to my place knowing that my parents weren't home yet. I was going to figure out what was wrong with Thalia and I swear that if Luke had anything to do with it I'll kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the girl power chapter, and yes that OOC-ness of Thalia does sort of continue in this chapter but it will be gone by the next chapter. She'll be back to her normal spunky self. Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short but it sorta gets into the ships a little bit oh and there is a bit of a time lapse in this chapter. I'm sick on the day before my birthday so I guess I'll be spending it with you guys, my wonderful readers, and praying that I'm better for tomorrow...who wants to be sick on their birthday?! So please let me know what you think of the chapter and please let me know what you think about the bombshell that Thalia drops near the end of the chapter...I'll admit that this chapter does have a bit of a steamy makeout session in it but it's nothing graphic...heavens no that's not my style. So let me know what you guys think...unless it's a flame...come on guys it's almost my birthday...be a little nice to me (lol). So RawR and enjoy!~RawR**

* * *

**ANNABETH:**

School had been in session for about a month, Thalia was busy handling the Homecoming events since she happened to be Junior Class President. So I was tutoring Percy in Algebra II so he was eligible to play for homecoming which happened to be against the Brooklyn School of the Art, the Magicians as Thalia liked to call them. Apparently they were a decent opponent.

"So are you going to the dance with us?" Percy asked.

I nodded, "Thalia and I are supposed to be going dress shopping tomorrow after school."

"Just you and Thalia?" Percy asked, "Usually all the girls go on the same night."

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you know how to foil all of these problems."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to be so smart?"

I shrugged, "It runs in my family I guess."

"Smart parents?" he asked.

I nodded, "Very smart parents."

Percy looked at me for a moment, "You know I don't know much about you."

"Maybe that's a good thing." I laughed.

Percy smiled, "I want to get to know you."

I looked at him, "For what reason?"

"You're different. You're not like all the other girls." Percy shrugged, "I feel like I can be myself with you...and Thalia of course, we've been friends since we were in Kindergarten."

"You two have known each other that long?" I asked. I was positive that Thalia and Percy had crushes on one another but maybe I was wrong.

Percy nodded, "See Thalia and I have been in the same classes since we were in Elementary school over at Olympia Elementary, Nico, Rachel, Leo, and Piper didn't come in until middle school. Nico went to some boarding school then he transferred. He has a sister Bianca but she went to some all girls' school on the other side of the city. Rachel was accepted in during seventh grade for her art and lastly Leo and Piper transferred in during eight grade. Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel attended another intermediate school until their freshman year. I had always known Jason through Thalia though so when they transferred over from Romulus Intermediate Arts Academy it was no big deal."

I nodded, "Sounds like you and Thalia are really close then?"

He nodded, "We're almost like siblings."

"You guys remind me of a little family. Everyone's always got the others' backs." I smiled.

"Well then Annabeth Chase, welcome to the family." Percy smiled.

I blushed slightly, "Thanks Percy. I've been meaning to ask you, what's the deal with Luke?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Ok Luke and I were almost equivalent to Thalia and I and vice versa however Thalia had known Luke much longer seeing as they had been friends since they were old enough to walk. Luke had it all; he was popular, he had Thalia, though I've never seen Thals as anything more than a friend, he had anything a teenage boy could ever want. Luke wasn't happy and during our freshman year football try-outs he got first string quarterback on varsity. Then he got busted for pot and started hanging around with all the morons from Othrys, got hooked on sex, cheated on Thalia, and eventually transferred over to Othrys."

"Wow that's a lot to take in." I laughed.

Percy nodded, "Don't tell Thalia this but I heard Luke's been thinking about coming back to Olympia."

"Do you know why?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, "I guess he had an epiphany."

"Ok enough about this, let's focus on your Algebra homework." I said getting Percy on track again. We sat in his room until his mom called us down for dinner. Sally Jackson-Blofis was probably one of the greatest people I have ever met. She also had an obsession with dying her food blue so whenever I ate at Percy's I always expected something to be blue. Percy's stepfather Paul, who was much cooler than my stepmother Helen, was pretty cool too and always had something to talk about with Percy and I.

Percy's gigantic Newfoundland Mrs. O'Leary perked her ears up when she smelt the pizza Sally made. Percy and I walked out to the living room and Sally handed us a plate, "Help yourselves and it's lovely to see you Annabeth."

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Blofis." I smiled.

"Honey you can call me Sally." she smiled.

I nodded and followed an impatient Percy into the kitchen, "How many pieces do you want?"

"Two." I shrugged.

Percy nodded and plated my pizza for me before plating his own and grabbing the Ranch from the fridge. Sally looked at Percy's plate and frowned, "You're eating half a pizza with ranch? You better get some salad young man and offer Annabeth something to drink with her dinner."

Percy rolled his eyes and took the piece of pizza that was hanging out of this mouth out, "Would you like some Caesar salad?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"What would you like to drink?" he asked as we walked back into the kitchen to get the salad and drinks.

"Do you have sparkling water?" I asked.

Percy grinned, "I actually have some. I started picking it up knowing that you'd be here tutoring me."

He opened the fridge and handed me a bottle of sparkling water and grabbed himself a can of Cherry Coke. Sally and Paul walked in and smiled, "You guys can eat in the den if you'd like, you don't have to eat with us."

Percy grinned, "Can we eat in my room?"

Sally raised an eyebrow and then let out a sigh, "I guess you can if you bring the dishes out."

Percy grinned and drug me to his room. He sat on one of his over stuffed beanbags and gestured for me to sit in the other, "Would your dad mind if I kept you tonight?"

I shrugged, "Probably not, my stepmother however would."

"Screw your stepmother, it's getting close to October and I haven't watched any scary movies yet. I was wondering if you wanted to stay over and watch some. You can sleep in the guest room if your parents find it to be a problem." Percy said giving me his big green baby seal eyes.

I smiled, "I'll just tell my dad that I'm staying over at a friend's house."

"You're not going to get in trouble for this are you?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "My dad doesn't mind as long as I'm not doing anything stupid."

Percy nodded, "Cool, I'll let my mom know that we're going to the movie store after dinner."

"Does your mom know that you intend to have me spend the night?" I asked.

He nodded, "Rachel and Thalia spend the night all the time."

"Well then scary movies it is." I smiled.

Percy grinned, "Do you get scared easily?"

"As long as there aren't spiders then I should be ok." I shrugged.

"If you get scared you'll have me here." Percy winked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "In your dreams Jackson."

"Whatever you say Chase." he grinned.

* * *

**THALIA:**

I was just about to go to sleep when the doorbell rang and I went to answer it not knowing what kind of state my mother might be in at the moment. So despite the fact that I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt for my favorite band, which does in fact happen to be Green Day, and my glasses were still on, I went to go answer the door anyway.

"Nico?" I asked. He was standing on my porch in a pair of black pajama pants a black t-shirt and a pair of black Vans.

"Hey are you busy?" he asked.

"Why on Earth are you standing here at ten at night?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I noticed that he had something in his hand and something slung over his shoulder.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to watch some movies or something." he shrugged.

"Where? Here or at your place?" I asked.

"Either or." he shrugged.

Jason was at Leo's spending the night and my mom was passed out upstairs from the wild ass cocktail party she had earlier that evening so I was alone. So ultimately I decided that I could spare some time to watch movies with Nico. The only thing that really irritated me was Nico was acting like I was a grenade that was about to explode because someone pulled the pin. He also kept trying to get me to tell him what happened on the first day of school when I asked him to take me home.

So we got to Nico's place and we snuck in through the back to his room that was in the basement because his parents would know that Nico was out past his curfew. I didn't see the sense in it since they were going to discover that I was here since his stepmother was a stay at home mom. Nico threw my bag onto his bed and walked over to his entertainment center where he stored all of his 273 horror movies. A lot of them were in Italian, Latin, or German (apparently Nico knew German) and if we ever watched them Nico had to turn the subtitles on for me because the only languages I vaguely knew were Ancient Greek (some modern Greek) and a little bit of Spanish seeing as I've already take two years of it.

"So what do you want to watch?" Nico asked.

"How about the Raven?" I asked.

Nico laughed, "We watch that one every time."

"So it's a good movie." I shrugged.

"Fine then we're watching Texas Chainsaw next." Nico grinned wickedly.

"The one with Alexandria Daddario?" I asked.

"Whichever one I decide to watch and I might just pick the one with her in it because I know you don't like her." Nico smirked.

"Stop trying to be a smart ass." I rolled my eyes as he put the Raven into his DVD player.

"Oh by the way where do you want to sleep?" Nico asked.

I shrugged, "Your bed is comfortable."

Nico chuckled, "You're going to have to share it with me then."

He plopped onto the black leather couch next to me and slung his arm over the back of the couch behind my neck his hand slightly brushed my shoulder. The Raven happened to be my favorite movie so I was wrapped into the movie. About halfway through it Nico and I rearranged our position on the couch. He ended up laying behind me with his arm draped over my waist and the other folded under his head. I'll admit that by the end of the movie Nico and I were making out. His hand ghosted around the hem of my shirt which expertly came off in a matter of seconds along with his shirt. For someone who only played baseball Nico had some abs. I pushed him away and took a shaky breath, "Nico I can't do this..."

He looked at me, "Thals does this have anything to do with Luke?"

I took another shaky breath and nodded. I think it was about time that I told someone what happened that day. Nico looked at me and gently cupped my face with his hands. He wiped away the few tears that were beginning to fall from my eyes with his thumbs, "Thals do you want to tell me what happened?"

I nodded, "I...I think so."

Nico smiled slightly, "I know it seems like I don't care about you but Thals, I do. I really do." he whispered as he rested his forehead on mine and pulled me closer.

"We were in the backseat of his car, the first day of school. We were about to do _it_, and then I told him to stop. He didn't stop and I cried the whole time." I whispered so softly it was barely audible.

Nico drew me into a hug and buried his face in my hair, "Thals why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what to say! My God Nico, how would you explain it if something like that happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry that something like that happened to you Thalia. He's going to pay for it." Nico whispered taking his hand and lifting my chin so I was looking into his eyes. He kissed me softly and then handed me his shrit forgetting about mine that discarded next to his. He slipped the shrit over my head and lifted me off the couch and carried me to his bed.

"I promise that if you give me a chance I won't hurt you." he whispered before I drifted off to sleep in his arms. Maybe Nico wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating in forever, I've once again been super busy. By next week I'll be able to update a little more since it'll be the beginning of my spring break. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, if I don't have any homework I'll try to update tonight. Please no flames but any other helpful feedback is totally welcome. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little slow, things will start picking up once again and trust me there are a few surprises. Thank you for all the other reviews, they keep me going. Please review, no flames...enjoy :D~RawR**

* * *

**NICO:**

School was boring like usual, Thalia was practically sleeping through her favorite class which wasn't normal but she had spent the night at my place and we did stay up a little late last night. I nudged her with my elbow and her head shot up, "What?"

"You were sleeping." I whispered.

She yawned, "I was?"

I nodded, "You were."

She blinked a couple times and then the bell rang. Our teacher, Mr. P stopped Thalia at the door, "Miss. Grace can I please see you for a moment?"

I looked over at her, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

She shook her head, "I don't want you to be late for class."

I nodded and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you in a bit."

She nodded but didn't say anything before walking over to Mr. P's desk. Why on Earth we were taking Marine Science I would never know but it was a break from Physics.

Percy and Annabeth were over by their lockers talking about Architecture class or something.

"Nico are you listening?" Percy asked.

I looked over at him, "No I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Percy looked at me funny, "Where's Thalia?"

"Umm Mr. P wanted to talk to her." I shrugged.

Percy frowned, "About what? Is she failing the class?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's one of her favorite classes."

"Has she been ok lately?" Percy asked.

"She's been going through a tough time." I shook my head at his question.

Percy frowned, "Why hasn't she told me?"

I shrugged, "It's taken her a month to tell me. She'll tell you eventually."

Percy frowned, "She usually lets me know if something's wrong."

Annabeth closed her locker, "Well I better get to English, I'll tell you if Thalia shows up."

Percy nodded and Annabeth waved over her shoulder. He looked after Annabeth with a dreamy expression on his face. The Homecoming Dance had passed and the bonfire had to be rescheduled for tonight so I was planning on taking Thalia and meeting up with our friends.

* * *

After school I found Thalia at her locker, "Hey what did he want?"

"I'm apparently failing his class." she shrugged, "He wanted to talk to me about turning in my work."

"Thals..."

She shook her head and kissed me softly, "Don't worry about it Nico, I'll be fine. He said I can still turn in the work for full credit."

I frowned but kissed her softly once again, "I'm going to make sure that you turn everything in."

She laughed, "Whatever Nico."

"No it's the truth, I'm making sure you turn everything in." I whispered.

Thalia laughed, "Can you give me a ride home?"

"I thought your car was fixed?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Something went wonk with the engine the other night and Leo's taking a look at it."

"How did you get to school then?" I asked her.

"Annabeth gave me a ride but she has academic decathlon tonight and she can't take me home."

"Of course I can give you a ride." I smiled.

She grabbed her backpack out of her locker and closed it. We walked out to my car and I decided to ask her, it was a Friday and there was no way that she wasn't able to sleep in tomorrow, "Hey do you want to go to the bonfire tonight with me?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

"We don't have to if you don't want to." I shrugged as we pulled out onto the main road.

"Well if we went you'd have to take me home so I could change." she shrugged.

"You can just borrow something of Bianca's if you want." I shrugged.

"Bianca's style is a little bit different from mine." Thalia laughed.

"Ok I'll stop by your house and you can change. Do you want to stay over tonight?" I asked her.

"If you want me to." she shrugged.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to." I laughed. Honestly I didn't know what Thalia and I were but ever since that night she spent the night and told me what was up with her, she's been staying over at my place ever since and sometimes she'll grab my hand and kiss me. Honestly I like it and totally wanted it to continue. Usually we didn't get along but lately we hadn't argued or fought like we used to. It was like we were both two completely different people.

* * *

We got to Thalia's place only to find Jason and Piper making out on the couch and Thalia's mom was in the kitchen cooking or something. Thalia's mom has been staying away from the alcohol and she's been pretty ok lately. She wasn't as grumpy and she was actually pretty cool once you got to know her. Sometimes she'll have a cocktail party with friends but Thalia said she wasn't violent like she used to be, she would just go to bed and lock herself in her room the rest of the night.

Thalia was already halfway up the stairs when she turned to me, "Are you coming up?"

I shrugged, "I guess I can change as well." I always kept a change of clothes in my backpack.

I followed Thalia up the stairs and to her room which was surprisingly normal for the type of person Thalia was. I plopped down onto her bed and leaned back on my elbows, "So what do you want to do after you change? Stay here or head over to my place?"

She shrugged and plopped down next to me, "I don't know we could stay here, I think my mom made chili."

"Chili?" I asked. I loved chili and surprisingly Thalia's mom made some really good chili. There was a knock on Thalia's door, "Miss. Thalia."

It was her butler Chance, her mom's fiance. Thalia got up and opened the door, "Hey Chance, you know you can call me Thalia."

He smiled, "It's a habit. Your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's going to be ready in five minutes and that Nico's more than welcome to stay."

"Ok we'll be down in a little bit." Thalia smiled. Chance nodded and left Thalia and I alone until we had to come down for dinner.

* * *

**PERCY:**

I waited for Annabeth out by her car since academic decathlon was just finishing up their meeting and I was done with football practice. Annabeth walked out of the school and smiled at me, "Were you waiting for me?"

I shrugged, "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

She nodded, "I've heard it's a lot of fun."

I nodded, "It usually is, sometimes the drumline will break out their instruments and we'll have a drum circle."

Annabeth smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Sometimes we burn a replication of the other school's mascot." I said, "It's some pretty intense stuff."

"I heard some of the drumline talking about it today in band and Thalia said something about it as well." Annabeth nodded.

"You won't regret coming to the bonfire, I promise." I smiled.

Annabeth smiled back, "Oh I know I won't."

I was thankfully out of my school uniform and Annabeth was as well so I asked her if she wanted to eat dinner over at my place or something. Unfortunately she said that she couldn't but I was more than welcome to eat dinner at her house so we figured that she could just leave her car at her place and we could take mine to the bonfire.

* * *

I have never met Annabeth's parents or her little brothers at all yet so I was a little nervous. Annabeth and I walked through the front door, "Dad I'm home!"

A blonde man who looked a lot like Annabeth minus the gray eyes walked out of the kitchen, "Annabeth you're home and this is?"

"Percy Jackson sir." I nodded outstretching my hand for a handshake.

Mr. Chase shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you Percy, Annabeth never really has friends over."

"Dad..."

"Helen is taking Bobby and Matthew out for dinner tonight with her mother so it's just us." her dad smiled.

Annabeth looked a little relieved when the news was relayed to her, "What's for dinner?"

"Is frozen Sweet n' Sour chicken, egg rolls, and crab ragoons ok with you two?" her father asked.

We both nodded, "Sounds great."

So we were sitting at the dining room table while Mr. Chase was serving dinner, "Don't tell Helen that I bought frozen Chinese food, she'd kill me."

"My stepmom is half Chinese." Annabeth explained, "You don't have to worry about that anyway."

Her dad shot her a warning glance before turning to me, "So Percy what kind of things are you into?"

"Well I play football, I'm in the marching band as well, I play the trumpet, and I'm captain of the varsity swim team." I said.

Mr. Chase nodded, "You're the one Annabeth's been tutoring correct?"

I nodded, "It's a lot of help too."

Annabeth smiled and took a bite of her Chinese, "He's catching on really fast."

Mr. Chase nodded, "So how are things at school. How's your friend Thalia...that's her name right?"

Annabeth nodded, "Thalia's fine, we're planning on meeting up at the bonfire tonight."

"I didn't think you were going to go to that." Mr. Chase was smiling.

Annabeth shrugged, "It sounds like fun and my friends are going to be there."

He nodded, "Are you going to come home tonignt or are you going to stay over at a friend's?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I'll take my keys in case I decide to come home tonight, just please don't tell Helen."

He nodded, "I wasn't planning on it."

So I'm guessing that Helen was strict on Annabeth, most likely because she wasn't her biological daughter. I had a stepfather like that once named Gabe Ugliano, he got into some trouble and then he completely disappeared off the face of the Earth and my mom met Paul, that I couldn't have been happier about. I knew Annabeth's pain.

* * *

We were at the bonfire and we met up with Jason and Piper who were waiting on everyone else. Jason looked at me, "Nico already drug Thalia off toward the band room for the drum circle so we know what to expect."

I nodded, "Why didn't he just leave Thalia with you guys?"

"He hasn't let Thalia out of his sight lately." Jason shrugged, "No one really knows the reason for it."

Finally Nico returned with his tenors and Thalia who was carrying his sticks, "Hey guys."

"You're not going to play some jazz flute?" I asked Thalia jokingly.

Thalia laughed, "Do I look like Ron Burgundy?"

Everyone laughed. It's always been a running joke between Thalia and I since she started playing the flute. Soon enough the drumline started to assemble and Nico kissed Thalia on the cheek before joining his friend Ty who played snare. So Annabeth and Thalia started chatting about the next dance and the Disney theme that was taking place. I rolled my eyes, I would never understand what it was with girls and Disney.

Fianlly the drumline decided that they were finished with their cadences and they returned to band room to put their drums away. Nico walked back over and stood next to Thalia who wrapped her arms around him. Annabeth yawned and she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked her.

She yawned, "You don't have to."

"Do you want to stay over at my place then? My mom won't mind." I shrugged.

"Sure, I don't want my stepmother to freak out, it's already past eleven." Annabeth yawned.

* * *

We bid our friends goodnight and got to my place twenty minutes later. My mom and Paul left a note saying that they probably wouldn't be back until Sunday. I'm guessing they went to the beach for a long weekend. Annabeth frowned slightly, "I don't have any pajamas."

"You can borrow something of mine." I shrugged, "I'm sure I have something that'll fit you."

Annabeth laughed, "Thanks Percy."

I shrugged, "It's nothing."

She followed me to my room and I handed her a pair of my old pajama pants and an old swim team t-shirt that I had from my freshman year. She disappeared into my bathroom and returned seconds later with her hair pulled into a bun and she had changed.

"So do you want to stay in the guest room or in here?" I asked.

"I can stay in the guest room if that makes you more comfortable." Annabeth shrugged.

I laughed, "I can pull out my futon and you can have my bed."

Annabeth laughed, "I couldn't do that to you."

"Well then why don't we share the bed?" I asked and mentally slapped myself the moment it came out of my mouth.

Annabeth blushed and laughed slightly, "I was wondering when that was going to come up."

"So you're not freaked out?" I asked. I'll admit I was completely mortified.

Annabeth laughed, "Of course not, it's a teenage thing."

We were slowly drifting closer and then before I knew my hands were cemented to her waist and my lips were smashed against hers. I've been wanting this to happen since the second week of school. We pulled away from each other. Annabeth smiled, "Well finally."

I laughed, "Finally?"

Annabeth nodded, "Finally."

I kissed her once again and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I think we were on our way to dating but I wasn't going to be so sure. I mean honestly we spend a lot of time together, she's amazing, my mother loves her, and I think she's the most gorgeous person in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I promised that I would update last night and I tried to keep my promise. I hope you guys like this chapter, some exciting things are going to happen here in the next couple chapters. Please let me know how you like it unless it's a flame, please keep those in your head…..but enjoy and do leave a review….not a flame. I apologize if there's any character that happens to be a little OOC at the moment, it will all tie in later….I know I say that a lot but hey it's all gonna work out. RawR and enjoy! :D~RawR**

* * *

**THALIA:**

Nico dropped me off at my place after the bonfire. He walked me up to the door and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go to the haunted house with me." he shrugged, "we can get Percy and Annabeth to go if you want."

I nodded, "Sounds like fun."

He smiled, "Good. The theme this year is supposedly super scary."

I smiled, "Cool, what time?"

"I was thinking around eight." he shrugged, "I'll call you when I know a little more."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Well tonight was fun." he smiled.

"Yeah it was." I replied.

Nico smiled and kissed me softly before jogging down to his car. I walked up to my room and found someone waiting there for me. He was sitting on my bed looking at the pictures that covered my walls.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked him.

Luke smiled sheepishly, "Your mom let me in."

"What are you doing here exactly?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." he answered.

"About what. You have five minutes to say what you want to." I said.

He rose from my bed and walked over to me, "Thals I'm sorry about that day. I was a total asshole."

"You think, Luke you technically raped me." I hissed.

"Thalia I want to apologize. Can we go back to the way we used to be?" he asked flashing me a sheepish smile and those amazingly blue eyes that got me into this mess in the first place.

"Luke..."

He cut me off with a kiss, "Please Thalia, can we please go back to the way we were. I'll transfer back to Olympia."

"I can't..." he kissed me again.

"I'll do anything Thalia. I've changed." he whispered giving me those blue eyes once again.

I pushed him away, it took all of my will power but I pushed him away, "No Luke, I can't. I've moved on and there's another guy now."

He looked at me, "Thalia please..."

"Luke just leave." I whispered. I couldn't meet his eyes. I wasn't going to fall for the same shit over and over again.

"I'll leave if you tell me who it is." he whispered resting his forehead on mine.

"No, you need to leave." I said.

"Thalia please." he begged.

"For all I know you and your buddies will hurt him. I'm not telling you anything." I sighed.

"It's Nico isn't it?" Luke asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

Luke kissed me like he used to, the kisses that made me cave, "I know things Thalia."

"Go Luke, please just go." I begged him.

He looked at me and smiled sadly before kissing me one last time, "I love you Thalia, always remember that."

I turned away from him and didn't say anything. I heard my bedroom door close behind him and I plopped down onto my bed. My phone rang and I looked to see who it was incase it was Luke. It turned out to be Nico calling.

"Thals can I come back?" he asked.

"Sure." I said trying to sound like the girl he'd left on the front porch moments before.

"I'll be there in a minute." he said.

A minute later Nico walked into my room and he shut the door softly. He took one look at me and frowned slightly, "Thals what's wrong?"

I looked up at him from the spot that I had been staring at on the floor and shrugged, "Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

He sat down next to me at the foot of my bed and grabbed my hand, "Like what? Do you want to talk about it?"

I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder completely leaning into his side, "Thanks but no thanks."

"Too tired to think about it?" he chuckled softly.

I nodded, "Completely too tired to talk about it."

* * *

**PERCY:**

Annabeth and I were sitting around in my room, it was raining and there was nothing much to do other than watch movies and goof around. So that's exactly what we were doing.

A text from Nico popped up on my phone asking if Annabeth and I wanted to go to the haunted house around eight that night. I showed Annabeth the text, "Sure as long as the place isn't completely dominated by fake spiders."

I laughed, "Scared of spiders?"

She nodded, "I've been deathly afraid of them since my dad found a bunch of black widows in my shoe when I was a kid. Ever since then I've had nightmare after nightmare about spiders."

I laughed, "You think you're scared of spiders, wait until you see Thalia around the chainsaws. The last time we went she stood there in frozen shock and did nothing but scream for five minutes. Nico had to end up carrying her out."

Annabeth laughed, "That's not funny, chainsaws are creepy."

"Only if you're dealing with a psycho like Leather Face or Jason." I shrugged, "Not Thalia's brother...but I wouldn't exactly like to see what happens when he gets a hold of power tools."

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes, "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked raising my eyebrows playfully.

She nodded, "You only ever talk about the ocean, hence the Seaweed part, and I'm guessing that ninety five percent of your brain is made up of seaweed, so there's the origin of Seaweed Brain."

I laughed, "If you're calling me Seaweed Brain then I'm going to call you Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded, "You're obsessed with owls, owls are considered wise and the symbol of the Greek goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and you're a girl so I'm just going to call you Wise Girl from now on."

"Fair enough." Annabeth nodded.

"Oooo this is the best part, when Freddie kills the Wizard Master...God those glasses make me want to punch him." I muttered.

Annabeth laughed and took a sip of her sparkling water, "How many times have you watched this movie?"

"Oh I don't know, Thalia, Luke, and I started watching it in about fourth grade, so I'm going to say I've watched this movie somewhere in the ballpark of about 999 times." I shrugged.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Impressive."

"I know right? I have some pretty mad movie watching skills. I wonder what Nico and Thalia are doing right now." I wondered.

"How do you know that they're even together?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"It just seems like they would be, have you seen them lately?" I asked her.

She laughed, "They don't normally act like that?"

"Oh I think I like this way better than the constant arguing that occurred between the pair." I nodded.

"I haven't seem much arguing between the two." Annabeth argued.

"Oh trust me, that's all they ever did was argue." I sighed.

"Really?" Annabeth asked. She seemed surprised to hear that fact.

I nodded, "They always argued, over anything. Their favorite thing to argue about though was what Jell-o flavor was the best."

"Let me guess Thalia likes the blue kind and Nico's a fan of lemon-lime." Annabeth laughed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"They were arguing about it on the first day of school when I met them." Annabeth shrugged.

I smiled, "Personally I agree with Thalia."

"I agree with Thalia too, the lemon-lime jello looks like snot or something." Annabeth shuddered.

I laughed, "Don't tell Nico that he's got a huge list of reasons why lemon-lime Jell-o is the best flavor there has ever been."

Annabeth nodded, "Gottcha' I'll make sure never to mention Jell-o in front of either of them."

"You catch on really fast." I nodded with my best poker face.

"Eh I try." she smirked.

I kissed her cheek before asking her if she was hungry and then we decided to call for pizza. Pizza is the greatest food known to man so of course we must eat pizza.

* * *

**NICO:**

I woke up the morning after the bonfire at Thalia's. She was still sound asleep and honestly she looked really peaceful when she was asleep. I looked over at the time and sighed it was already eleven thirty so I gently shook Thalia's shoulder slightly.

"Thals its eleven thirty, its time to get up." I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, "Morning."

I smiled, "Good morning."

I leaned down to kiss her and one little kiss escalated into a make out session. I still had no idea what was going on between Thalia and I but honestly I really liked whatever it was. She was hot and I've always liked her no matter how much I would've denied it if someone asked me. When Thalia's shirt came off I looked at her for a moment, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

She attacked my lips again in a fierce kiss. Thalia's warm skin pressed against my cool skin and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Soon enough it got farther and farther until we actually had sex. Thalia didn't stop me once, she didn't cry, and she told me she loved me right after. So I did something right that Luke didn't.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I'm fine, I let it happen."

I sucked in a nervous breath as Thalia traced random designs on my bare chest. She kissed me softly, "So are there any plans for today?"

"Well Percy and I made plans to meet up at the haunted house at about eight, you and I can go see the horror movie marathon they're playing down at the theater and we can possibly meet up with Percy and Annabeth for dinner if you'd like." I said.

"Sounds fun but I'd rather just meet up with them at the haunted house and you and I can spend some time together." she shrugged.

I chuckled, "You just want me all to yourself huh?"

She nodded, "That's exactly what I want."

"Is your mom just going to walk in?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head, "The door's locked, and it wouldn't be my mother I'd have to worry about, it would be Jason."

I laughed, "Jason just walks in?"

"No he'll knock and then just walk in despite what response he got." she shrugged.

* * *

**THALIA:**

Nico and I walked out of the theater after a double feature horror show and we were laughing our heads off. The movies were ones we've already seen and it was funny because every time something happened the teenage girls all freaked out and grabbed onto their boyfriends.

"So what do you want to go do now?" he asked.

I shrugged, "What time is it?"

He checked his phone for the time, "Its about six thirty, we'll have enough time to go grab some pizza or something before we have to meet Percy and Annabeth."

"What about some tacos or something?" I asked.

"Moe's?" Nico grinned.

"Moe's sounds good." I smiled.

We got to Moe's with enough time for dinner and then we went over to the haunted house where Annabeth and Percy were already waiting with their tickets. We purchased the tickets that allowed us to do all of the attractions that were there. We loved haunted houses and they were only around once a year so we tried to go to as many as we could.

Nico wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled, "So what do we want to do right now? Should we start off with the chainsaws or should we go for the hayride?"

"We could go for the corn maze." Percy suggested.

"I think we should just wait to do the chainsaws." I muttered.

Nico laughed, "I think we should go through the haunted house first and then we can go through something milder to calm Thalia's nerves."

So that is exactly how we ended up going through the haunted house with the chainsaws. Of course Nico had to come in and save the day after five minutes of me freaking out over the chainsaws. When Nico got me to safety he and Percy busted out laughing.

I punched Nico in the arm, "Shut up, just because you're not afraid of anything doesn't mean that I have to be fearless."

Annabeth laughed, "Hey I'm terrified of spiders, Percy had to carry me on his back for half of the haunted house."

So we enjoyed our night at the haunted house just being friends and enjoying the screams that ensued with the fun. Finally around eleven we had to go our separate ways. Nico and I decided to go back to his place and watch some horror movies. It was a relaxing night. Something that I wished I would've seen earlier rather than now when I was a train wreck of emotions.

"I love you Nico." I whispered sleepily.

"I love you too Thalia." he kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me even tighter, "I won't let you down."

I smiled sleepily and rested my head on his chest, "You're amazing."

"So are you." he whispered and that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last! I've got some surprises with you. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! No flames. Thanks for the reviews on the other chapters! I'm glad you guys like it so much! Please review and enjoy most of all! :D~RawR**

**ANNABETH: **

I was starting to fall asleep by the time Percy pulled into my driveway. My dad was home but my stepmother wasn't so I knew I wouldn't be getting into any form of trouble as long as I stayed quiet. Percy walked me up to the front door and then the porch light suddenly turned on and my stepmother appeared in the door.

"Where have you been young lady?" she asked me.

"I was out with friends." I said.

"Past your curfew?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ma'am its my fault." Percy said, "We were on our way home when my car got a flat and I had to stop and fix it."

She looked at Percy skeptically and then back at me, "Well you better get in the house and say goodnight to your friend."

She closed the door but I knew she wasn't too far away.

I kissed Percy on the cheek quickly, "I had a lot of fun, thanks."

He smiled, "I'm sorry if I got you into trouble."

I shook my head, "Its fine, apparently my dad took Helen's car, its nothing. I'll probably just be grounded for a week or something."

"A week over breaking your curfew?" he asked. He seemed bewildered. That was Helen for you. She always tried to overreact if I broke curfew or watched a PG-13 movie in my room while the boys were home, or tried to be a normal teenager. Helen said I was rebelling when I decided to get some silver put in my hair. It wasn't much, it was only a section of my bangs but she said it was rebelling. She also flipped when I asked my father for double ear piercings.

Percy kissed me softly and smiled, "Well call me tomorrow if you're not on lockdown."

I nodded and put my hand on the door knob. "I will."

He smiled, "Good night Annabeth."

"Goodnight Percy." with that he headed back to his car and I decided to go face the wrath of the wicked stepbitch.

Helen was already waiting for me in the kitchen. "You broke your curfew and you were with a boy after eight." she said.

"My dad knew where I was." I shrugged.

"Your father knew about this?!" she was. She was bewildered that my father had anything to do with this.

I nodded, "He was the one who said it was fine for me to be out tonight."

"And the last?" she inquired.

I nodded, "Look Percy's not like the other guys. He hasn't once tried to have his way with me. There's nothing to worry about Helen. I know how to stand up for myself."

She glared at me, "If I called your father and asked him about this he would tell me exactly what you told me then?"

"Yes! I'm just being a normal teenager Helen, I'm not trying to go out and do drugs and things I'm not supposed to do. I'm just being a teenager." I was about to lose it.

"There is no reason for you to raise your voice at me." she glared at me.

"Why don't you ever believe me when I tell you the truth?! You act like all I ever do is lie to you. You make me look like a demon child to all of your friends. I'm done trying to be nice Helen. You can raise Bobby and Matthew the way you want to but I'm my father's daughter, not yours. You can't keep treating me like a child, I'm going to be eighteen in July! For God's sake I can start making my own decisions!" I said. And I lost it.

Helen glared at me, "You've been driving a stake into your father and I's marriage since the day your father brought me to meet you. Ever since then we've been arguing about sending you to a boarding school. You've driven your father and I so far apart that he spends most of his time thinking about you and he always seems to forget that he has a set of twins as well as a wife!"

"You know what Helen, I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning, then you can explain to my father why I'm gone. Trust me he won't be very happy about that. And if he is I have one thing and one thing only to say to all of you." I hissed.

Helen smacked me. Right across the face. She hasn't done that to me since I was a kid and I told her that I didn't want to go to the zoo because there were spiders there. My face stung and I could feel a place where her ring went across my face because it was starting rise. I turned towards the stairs and went straight to my room before starting to pack a bag. I took my school uniform and some other things deciding that if I needed the rest I would come back and get them later when I didn't have to deal with Helen. I grabbed some toiletries and a couple books, making sure it was the books where I stored my money and I went out to my car. I could see Helen in my review mirror as I peeled out of the driveway. I went to the one place where I knew I would be welcomed.

* * *

I knocked on the door and a tired Paul answered, "Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, is Percy around?" I asked.

"Percy!" Paul called into the apartment. I could see Sally walking out rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She gasped, "Annabeth, sweetie is everything alright?"

I nodded, "Umm is it ok if I stay here for a couple days?"

Sally nodded and ushered me into the apartment just as Percy walked into the living room from his bed room. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt so I know I didn't interrupt his sleep but I felt bad about waking up Paul and Sally.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Umm I'm came to see if I can stay here for a couple days. I'll help out, I'll do laundry, I'll cook, I'll clean..."

Sally stopped me, "Sweetheart you can stay as long as you want to but what's wrong? You're crying and you knocked on the door at midnight."

"My stepmother and I got into a fight and it didn't end well. So I came here without thinking. I'm sorry about waking you guys." I said.

Percy looked at my face, "Annabeth you're bleeding."

I rubbed the spot where Helen hit me with the back of her hand and sure enough there was some blood. Sally frowned, "Percy go get Annabeth some cookies and milk, while I fix her up."

Percy nodded and Paul followed Percy muttering something about how cookies sounded pretty good right now. Sally led me to the master bathroom and told me to take a seat of the closed toilet.

* * *

"Annabeth did your stepmother hit you?" Sally asked as she dug through a first aid kit. She pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

I nodded, "Umm yeah but she hasn't done it since I was a kid."

Sally frowned and tilted my head to the side as she poured some peroxide on it, "She had no right to hit you."

I shrugged, "How bad is it?"

"She got you pretty good with her ring didn't she?" Sally asked as she wiped up the peroxide and applied Neosporin to it.

I nodded, "She's more of a backhander."

Sally shook her head, "Does your father know about this?"

I shook my head, "I told her she'd have to explain to my father what happened. I just can't take her anymore. She's worse than the tiger mom."

Sally laughed and examined the gash in my cheek, "Annabeth honey, she had to have hit you pretty hard with her ring to split your cheek open like that."

I took a deep breath, "Does it need stitches?"

Sally shook her head, "I don't think so. I've had to deal with plenty of gashes like this when I was married to Percy's previous stepfather Gabe."

I nodded, "Thanks for everything Sally."

She smiled, "It's no problem sweetheart. You're welcome here anytime. I would talk to your father though and let him know what really happened."

"I know I just don't know if he'll believe me." I whispered.

Sally applied a bandage to the gash and kissed it, "If he loves you like a father should love his daughter then he'll believe you over that wicked woman he's married to."

I nodded, "Thanks again Sally."

She nodded, "Any time sweetie, you're like a daughter to me."

Percy walked in with a tray of cookies and two glasses of milk, "Hey, you want some cookies?"

I nodded and hugged Sally on my way out and Paul when we ran into him. Percy led me up to the roof where he kept a secret stash of blankets and whatnot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"There's nothing really to talk about." I shrugged as I took a bite of one of Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies. Percy nodded and pulled me closer to him. Somehow we managed to fall asleep out on top of the roof of his apartment building.

Percy woke me up early in the morning so we could sneak back into his apartment before Sally and Paul realized that we stayed up there all night. I'll admit that it was pretty cold up there but I was wrapped up under like seven blankets plus Percy who was weirdly warm. Once back inside Percy and I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Maybe I'd deal with my father later but right now I was enjoying being a teenager, staying over at my boyfriend's house, and going out with friends. It was nice for a change.

"So what do we want to make today?" he asked digging through the fridge.

"Anything's fine." I shrugged.

Percy grinned, "Found it!"

"What?" I asked.

"A package of bacon, the greatest food known to man." he grinned and showed me the humongous package of bacon.

He pulled a pan out of a cabinet and started the stove, "So what do want me to do?"

He looked at me, "Can you make good scrambled eggs?"

I nodded, "It's about the only thing I can cook."

"Well Wise Girl we're going to have to fix that now that you're staying here." he smiled.

I was just about to pour the eggs into the pan when Percy handed me a thing of blue food coloring and told me to add it. I looked over at the pancakes that he made which also happened to be blue. I did as he told me and I made blue eggs.

"This is a breakfast fit for the kings." Percy grinned.

I laughed, "What makes this breakfast so special?"

"Its blue." Percy said sincerely.

Sally and Paul walked out and smiled, "Smells good you two."

"Good because there's plenty to go around." Percy grinned and grabbed the butter and the blueberry syrup. He set it on the table at the breakfast nook and started to dish up food.

He set my plate in front of me, complete with a glass of orange juice and kissed my cheek, "I hope you like blueberries Wise Girl."

I smiled, "Looks amazing."

Sally and Paul took their seats and finally Percy sat across from us. Percy took a bite of his eggs, "Wow Wise Girl, you weren't lying when you said you can make good scrambled eggs."

"Very good breakfast you two." Sally commented as she took a bite of bacon.

Percy tossed a piece to Mrs. O'Leary who ate it in one bite, "Well you two have lunch then."

Paul laughed, "Looks like its another Chinese take-out lunch."

Sally smiled, "I was actually thinking that we could make some chili. Annabeth would you like to help?"

I nodded, "Sure, sounds like fun."

"It's a family job. Well all help cook the chili." Paul explained.

"I'm the official pepper chopper." Percy said, "Pretty impressive huh?"

I laughed, "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Good we'll start it after breakfast so its ready in time for lunch." Sally smiled.

"Fine but you guys have dishes." Percy said.

Sally laughed, "Fair enough. Paul and I will do the dishes and then we'll start making chili."

"Annabeth I hope you don't mind classical rock." Paul smiled.

I shook my head, "That's what my dad listens to when he's not being forced to listen to classical music by my stepmother."

Percy smiled, "See she's already starting to become a Jackson-Blofis-Chase."

"Jackson-Blofis-Chase?" Sally asked.

Percy nodded, "Well she's not married to me...yet so we have to tack on Chase."

I laughed, "Nice Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged, "I do what I can Wise Girl."

* * *

**NICO: One Month Later**

Thalia and I walked into my house after a long day at the mall. She apparently had to go shopping because she needed some new clothes and whatever so I decided to tag along with her. When we got back however my stepmothers mother was there.

"Nico you need to start eating more cereal, you're anemic looking." she huffed and then looked at Thalia, "You too young lady."

"Mom please leave Nico alone, he eats all the time." my stepmother sighed.

"If he ate cereal he'd be much stronger." she shook her head.

My stepmother turned to Thalia and smiled, "How are you today hon?"

"I'm fine." Thalia smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour and your father should be home soon." she smiled.

I nodded, "Thalia and I will be in my room if you need us."

She nodded, "Ok."

Thalia and I walked into my room and she plopped down onto the leather sectional, "Your stepmother's mom is lovely."

"She thinks cereal is the answer to everything. Like when my stepmother thought she was pregnant she told her to eat all the cereal she possibly could." I shrugged.

Thalia laughed shakily, "Cereal for pregnancy?"

I nodded, "Cereal is the answer to all world problems apparently."

Thalia shook her head, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

I looked at her, "What about?"

"Nico I'm late." she whispered.

"Late for?" I asked.

"My period." she said softly.

I looked at her, "Thals, how late?"

"About a month." she replied.

I pulled her close, "Thals I'll do anything I can to help you with the baby."

"Well I'm not sure if I'm just late or if I'm pregnant." she said.

"We'll if you are then I'll do whatever I can to help you. Besides its half mine." I whispered.

Thalia smiled at me and buried her face in my chest. She started crying moments later, "I'm so sorry Nico."

"Shhh, this is both of our problem, it's not your fault." I whispered and rubbed her back soothingly.

She looked up at me, "My mom bought me a couple tests. I'll take them later."

I nodded, "Do you want me to be there with you?"

She shrugged, "You don't have to."

"I want to." I whispered.

Thalia smiled at me sadly, "What if its been longer than I though and its Luke's?"

"Well then I'll still do whatever I can to help you out." I whispered, "I love you more than anything in the world Thalia and I'll always have your back no matter what, even if that means taking care of a baby in high school."

Thalia lost it. She broke out in tears and sobbed for at least twenty minutes until my stepmother came down and asked me what was wrong, "Nico why is Thalia crying?"

I looked at Thalia who let out a shaky breath and wiped her eyes, "Umm its nothing."

My stepmother nodded like she already knew what was going on, "I have something for you before you leave. You're also welcome to join us for dinner tonight if you'd like."

Thalia smiled, "That's sounds nice."

My stepmother smiled, "Good, we'd love to have you. Besides having a guest will subdue my mother a little bit."

Thalia laughed, "She's an interesting woman."

"She'll complain that I'm not serving cereal as a side dish." my stepmother rolled her eyes. It was nice to see Stephanie actually getting along with one of my girlfriends. She's never exactly gotten along with any of the others.

"What's up with her cereal obsession?" Thalia asked curiously.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "The world may never know. I swear she thinks that it has some form of healing powers or something."

Thalia smiled, "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner."

"Oh sweetheart, its no problem." she smiled, "Besides you're much sweeter than Nico's last girlfriend. Girl had no manners and all she ever did was want to fight with Nico."

"Ok Stephanie, that's enough." I muttered.

Stephanie smiled, "Ok whatever you say Nico. I like this one, she's a keeper."

Thalia blushed and I wrapped my arms around her, "I know she is."

"Dinner's going to be ready in five and your father just got home." Stephanie said as she climbed up the stairs.

"We'll be up in a minute!" I called after. I could hear her already clanging away in the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was interesting, my 'grandmother' wasn't at all set off by the fact that we had Thalia over for dinner that night. She did spend the whole meal complaining that there needed to be more cereal eaten in this household. Stephanie was about to lose her temper with her mother and then never really happened often. Stephanie, as much as I hated to admit it, was a pretty cool person and she usually tolerated a lot of shit. I mean she tolerated my last girlfriend Drew, but her mother drove her completely insane.

"Its a pleasure to have you over to dinner Thalia." my father smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me to stay." she smiled.

My 'grandmother' hopped in. She smiled at Thalia sweetly, "How did my grandson get such a sweet girl like you?"

"Ok mom, that's enough. Nico is a nice boy." Stephanie said through clenched teeth.

My hand rested on Thalia's thigh and I rubbed her leg. She smiled over at me and took another bite of her minestrone soup. We stayed quiet and continued to listen to my 'grandmother' complain about the lack of cereal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the feedback, and the favorites, I don't forget about you guys either. No flames but review if you have something nice to say. Any suggestions or anything you guys want to see let me know, PM or review is fine by me. No flames though, they are frowned upon in this establishment. Please enjoy and I'll try to update again soon! Plus I'm thinking about either starting a Tratie or Jasiper fic, not quite sure yet! Enjoy and RawR! :D~RawR**

**PERCY:**

Annabeth's been staying with me for about a month now and it was Thanksgiving. She talked to her father who instantly believed her and gave her the choice to return home or stay with us. She ended up staying with us simply because she couldn't take living with her stepmother any more. Annabeth walked into the kitchen where I was drinking some coffee.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I smiled from the breakfast nook.

Annabeth yawned and nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee, loading it up with creamer and sugar, "Morning Percy."

"How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Fine." she shrugged as she took a seat across from me.

"Well my mom's going to be up soon and looking for people to help her out with Thanksgiving dinner." I said.

Annabeth laughed, "Well I'm going to have to volunteer as tribute."

"We all end up helping anyway. It'll be fun." I smiled.

"I know it will be." Annabeth laughed, "So are there any Thanksgiving traditions I should know about?"

I nodded, "After dinner we all start our Christmas lists and then we'll go out for Black Friday shopping. During dinner my mom and Paul drink champagne and we drink sparkling grape juice with one glass of champagne with dessert. Oh and Paul and I watch some football and his brother might come over with his daughters."

"Sounds like fun." she nodded. It was obvious that she was still tired.

"Are you going to do anything with your father?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "He's probably heading out to San Francisco for Thanksgiving with Helen's family. He'll call if anything develops."

"Maybe things will work out between you two." I said as I took her hand rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

"My father's not the problem." she shook her head.

My mom and Paul shuffled out of their room and went straight for the coffee. My mom took a seat next to Annabeth and smiled, "Are you going to be joining us for Thanksgiving?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Annabeth smiled.

"The more the merrier." Paul smiled.

* * *

Annabeth and I were put on stuffing duty. We had to break the bread into little tiny pieces so my mom could mix up the stuffing. Paul had started cooking the turkey, my mom was baking away, and after stuffing Annabeth and I had to peel potatoes for the mashed potatoes.

"So did you always have to go spend Thanksgiving with your stepmother's family?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "They didn't consider me their family, only Bobby and Matthew were allowed to go over for holidays. I usually ended up with a frozen turkey dinner."

"Even on Christmas?" I asked her. I was in a total state of bewilderment.

She shook her head, "No my dad had control of Christmas but I was never really welcomed at the table with Helen's family so I took to eating my dinner in my room while I watched Christmas movies."

"How long has that been going on?" I asked her. That was really sad.

"Maybe since I was about six and I overheard Helen talking to her family about me. She makes it pretty clear that I'm not part of her family." She shrugged.

"Well you're part of this family." I smiled.

Annabeth smiled, "You guys are awesome. You barely know me and you guys take me in, let me crash here because I can't get along with my stepmother, and now you're letting me crash Thanksgiving dinner."

I laughed, "It's no problem. My mom really likes you, besides she's always wanted another girl around the house to talk to."

She smiled, "Well I'm glad to have someone to talk to."

"What happened to your mom?" I asked her curiously.

"I never actually got to meet her. She died when I was little. My dad jumped into a marriage with Helen who hated me from the start because I wasn't hers and I never really had a mother figure growing up." Annabeth shrugged.

I nodded, "That sucks, I don't know what I'd do without my mom."

She laughed, "You're mom is amazing Percy."

* * *

Soon enough we were done with what we had to do and Paul was watching football while attending to the turkey, my mom was still furiously baking away in the kitchen, and Annabeth and I were snaking on the food my mother set out as appetizers. Paul's brother stopped by for dinner with his wife and daughters who were four and six.

"Percy!" the squealed when they saw me and instantly attacked me with bear hugs.

"Guys I want you to meet Annabeth." I said gesturing to Annabeth who was sitting next to me on the couch.

They grinned, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I laughed, "Yes she's my girlfriend."

"Hi Annabeth, I'm Jess."

Annabeth smiled, "How old are you?"

"I'm six."

Haley stuck out her hand, "I'm Haley, I'm four."

Annabeth shook their hands and they both squealed. Jess climbed up onto my lap and Haley climbed onto Annabeth's lap. Jess smiled, "Percy I want to play dress up."

"Do you have your stuff with you?" I asked her.

She nodded and pointed to the trunk that she brought over every time she was here. It was always full of dress up clothes and fake jewelry and shoes that I wasn't required to wear. The girls pulled Annabeth and I over to the trunk and started pulling out pretty little outfits and tiaras. Usually they roped Thalia into playing with them if she was there but today it was Annabeth's turn.

Before long Annabeth was outfitted in a sparkly green tutu and a matching tiara with Ariel on it, I myself was squeezed into a sparkly blue tutu and a matching crown with Cinderella on it. Jess had a Merida costume on and Haley was wearing her new Elsa outfit.

"Percy can we go see Frozen?" Jess asked.

"Would your mom and dad be with it?" I asked. Dinner wasn't going to be ready for another three and a half hours and the movie theaters were never packed on Thanksgiving.

They ran off to go ask and I turned to Annabeth, "Thanks for putting up with all of this."

Annabeth shrugged, "Its no problem, really Percy, I'm having a lot of fun."

"You're pretty good with kids." I said.

She shrugged, "When Helen's not around I try to spend some time with Bobby and Matthew."

The girls ran out of the kitchen squealing, "They said you could take us!"

I looked over at Annabeth, "Do you want to come too?"

She smiled, "Sure."

"Annabeth can you do our hair?" Haley asked.

Annabeth nodded, "How do you want me to do it? Percy go find a show time."

I nodded and asked Siri, "Looks like there's one at 1:45."

* * *

Annabeth quickly did their hair and they got into their Frozen costumes and we took them to go see it. Hopefully they didn't get too full on the popcorn and slushies I got them. The movie was cute and it was all the girls could talk about for the rest of the night. Dinner was nice and full of chatter. The girls were still talking about Frozen when halfway through Paul serving there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get that." I said and went to go see who it was. I opened the door to find Mr. Chase standing there.

"Percy is Annabeth here?" he asked he was holding what looked like a pie in his hands.

I nodded, "She's here, do you want me to go get her?"

He nodded, "Please."

I went to go get Annabeth who followed me without a question.

Her dad smiled, "Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and hugged her dad, "Hi dad, I though you would be in San Francisco with Helen's family."

He shook his head, "I'm no more welcome there than you are sweetheart. Helen and the boys are going to be gone for a month why don't you come spend some time back home?"

Annabeth looked at me and I nodded, "You're always welcome back here."

My mom walked out and smiled, "You must be Frederick."

Mr. Chase smiled, "You must be Sally, thanks for giving me the call."

My mom smiled, "I knew Annabeth would want to see you. Please come in and join us, we're just serving dinner."

Mr. Chase smiled and followed my mom to the dining room where we ate dinner. Paul and Mr. Chase hit it off instantly and I smiled over at Annabeth who was smiling herself.

"This is the most amazing turkey I've had in years!" Mr. Chase said as he took a bite.

Paul smiled, "It's an old Blofis secret."

My mom rolled her eyes, "Honey putting butter on the skin is what my grandmother used to do."

Mr. Chase laughed, "It's been a long time since I've had a turkey on Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Paul asked.

Mr. Chase nodded, "My wife's family is half Chinese and they celebrate it a little differently than we do...or well I'm used to. They usually serve fish."

"No turkey on Thanksgiving?" my mom asked.

He shook his head, "Nope just fish, rice, and some other oriental staples."

"So I'm guessing you haven't had a good pumpkin pie for awhile then either?" my mom asked.

Paul piped in, "Sally makes the best pumpkin pies."

* * *

Annabeth and I were allowed to take our dessert into the living room so we could have some time away from all of the chatter. I handed her a fluke full of champagne, "So how was dinner?"

Annabeth smiled, "Dinner was amazing."

I hugged Annabeth, "You know you're always welcome back here when your stepmother comes back."

"You really think I should go spend a month with my dad?" she asked.

I nodded, "You haven't seen him for what, almost a month now? I think you should spend some time with him."

Annabeth smiled, "Thanks Percy."

I shrugged, "It's no problem."

I took a sip of champagne and Annabeth followed suit. She took a bite of pie and sighed, "It's been so long since I've had a real pumpkin pie. I think the last time I had a pumpkin almost this good was when I got to spend Thanksgiving with my grandparents when I was eight. They didn't like the way my stepmother's family treated me and they flew me into Virginia just for Thanksgiving."

I smiled, "Well now you know where to find amazing pie and good food. You don't have to be alone for the holidays."

She smiled, "Now I don't have to."

She leaned over and kissed me softly. I really did like Annabeth. She was amazingly smart and funny, and she put up with my family. I was going to show her what a real family was like. She deserved it. Nothing against her father but she's never really gotten to know what it was like to be part of a real family and I was going to help her realize it.

* * *

**NICO:**

Thalia and I were sitting in her room. I could still hear the dinner party that Julia (Thalia's mom) threw. Thalia's family was there, Piper's family was here, Leo's family was here, and my family was invited but we decided that it wasn't a good idea since Stephanie's mom was still with them, oh and all of Chance's family was there. Chance was Thalia's soon to be stepfather.

"So I'm sorry if dinner got a little crazy." Thalia muttered.

"No it's all good, there was nothing wrong with dinner." I shook my head.

Thalia took the tests this morning and the results came back negative. She was in a better state of mind and so was I. She wrapped her arms around me and looked up at me, "Do you want to try to sneak some pie up here?"

I laughed, "Wouldn't your mom get mad?"

She shook her head, "No, as long as we don't make a mess."

I smiled, "Sure, what kind of pie is there?"

Thalia shrugged, "Probably every kind of pie under the sun."

We snuck down through the back staircase that led from the third floor to the kitchen. Sure enough there were several types of pies laying out. Thalia grabbed some key lime pie and I took a piece of French Silk pie. We snuck back up to her room and ate our pie.

"Thals can I ask you something?" I asked her as we laid side by side on her bed.

She looked over at me, "Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. It sounded completely elementary school but it sounded better than "will you go out with me?"

Thalia smiled, "Are you sure you want to deal with a train wreck like me?"

I laughed, "You're not a train wreck Thals."

She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my chest and draped her arm lazily over my stomach, "But I am."

I kissed the top of her head and laughed, "Thals I love you and to me you're completely perfect."

She laughed, "I'm perfect?"

"Do you want me to start singing the Pink song?" I asked her.

She laughed, "I like it when you sing."

She flipped over onto her stomach and rested her arms on my chest and her chin on my arms. She looked straight at me and even in the dark room I could still see her bright blue eyes.

I smiled, "You're perfect."

She smiled, "You are too."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly. She kissed me back and then went back to looking at me. She ran her fingers through my hair a couple times and hummed her favorite song. I studied her face, every freckle, the way the moonlight made her eyes look silvery, her large almond shaped eyes that were framed in dark eyeliner. Everything about her screamed out gorgeous. I smiled slightly when she reached out to touch my face. That's when I noticed the scars.

I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. I grabbed her wrist and looked at the scars, thin red lines that were etched into her skin, "Thals what are these?"

She looked at me and didn't answer right away, "They're scars."

I grabbed her face and made her look into my eyes, "Thalia you're perfect and you don't need to ever think that you're not. Cutting yourself is dangerous and I know what it can do to you, trust me."

She looked at me, "I've only done it a couple times."

I looked at her, "I don't want you to do it again. Thals I'm here for you whenever you need someone."

She smiled at me and threw her arms around me, "I love you Nico."

I hugged her back tightly, pressing her to my body, "I love you more than anything Thals. Don't you forget that."

She looked up at me, "More than anything?"

I nodded, "More than anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Tell me what you think of this chapter, it gets a little exciting. I'll try to update again...oh and BTWS NO FLAMES! I'm a little lazy right now and grateful that I have my house back from all of the company we've had! Too many people in one small house! OH MY GOODNESS! So please enjoy and review! :D~RawR**

**THALIA:**

There was something really off about Nico he wasn't talking much to anyone, including me. So I walked over to his locker to see if he wanted to do something after school.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him as I got close enough to him.

He looked at me and nodded curtly, "I'm fine."

"Then why are you acting like that?" I asked him raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"Thalia there's nothing wrong with me." he rolled his eyes.

"Yes there is because you never call me Thalia, you always call me Thals." I said.

Nico turned and looked at me, "Look maybe it'll be better if we stayed away from one another." he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. We had made plans later to go see a movie with Percy and Annabeth and now he was telling me that we should stay away from each other.

He shook his head, "Please don't make this harder than it already is Thalia."

"Why the sudden use of my full name? What am I making harder?" I asked praying mentally that the tears welling up in my eyes weren't going to spill over.

"I'm breaking up with you Thalia, we need to stay away from each other. Go back to the way we were before." He muttered.

"Why?" I asked quietly. I was about to breakdown and cry.

"Because we're breaking up. It's as simple as that." He shook his head and pushed past me with his AP Calculus book in hand.

I went to my locker and gathered my things, not even caring about the homework that I had. Annabeth walked over and took one look at me before frowning, "Thalia is everything ok?"

I faked a smile, "I'm fine, everything's fine. Tell me how the movie is."

"Are you sure everything's ok?" she asked, "You look like you're about to cry."

I nodded, "I'm fine. Nico and I can't make it to the movie tonight, you and Percy should take Piper and Jason or something."

Annabeth nodded hesitantly, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nodded, "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Percy I'm sorry that I can't make it."

She nodded, "No problem."

* * *

At home I went straight up to my room and I started balling. He just broke up with me, in the middle of the hallway without a reason. I had no idea what was going on because he was acting just fine the other day. He kissed me and told me he loved me. Maybe he was no different from Luke, maybe he only wanted me for one reason, maybe I wasn't giving him what he wanted.

I locked myself in my room and ignored my mother's calls for dinner. I just laid on my bed and cried the whole time until there was a knock on my door.

"Thals open up." it was the last person I would ever expect to come talk to me.

I slowly got up and walked over to the door slowly unlocking it, "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"To talk to you." he replied.

I opened the door to find Luke standing there. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, "What do you want?"

He stepped into my room and closed the door behind him, "I just want to talk."

I glared at him, "Well I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

He looked at me and frowned, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and sat at the edge of my bed, "There's nothing wrong I just don't want to talk to anyone."

He sat next to me and faced me, "Thals I know you better than to believe that there's nothing wrong with you right now. Its pretty evident that you've been crying and you're being evasive. You get really evasive when there's something wrong."

I looked up at him and had to contain myself from throwing my arms around him and sobbing, "It's nothing Luke, why would you even care anyway?"

He smiled sadly at me, "Because no matter what you tell yourself, and no matter how much of a dick I am, I'll always care about you Thals."

That's when I did possibly the dumbest thing in my life. I threw my arms around him and I cried. He patted my back softly and whispered condolences and phrases of comfort. Luke was the last person that I ever wanted to be crying front of but apparently I needed to cry.

"Thals what happened?" he whispered. This was the Luke that I fell for years earlier.

I just looked into his eyes and shook my head. He pulled me closer and hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry Thals."

"Sorry for what?" I asked him trying to dry my tears.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world and you haven't found any of it. I thought for awhile that you were happy, especially when you started to see Nico but that's evidently not the case." he whispered, "I'm so sorry that I was an asshole, you deserved so much better Thals. You deserve so much more."

This was weird even for Luke who seemed to be quite bipolar, "Luke what's all of this about?"

"This is about me being a dick to you and you crying for whatever reason. You just deserve so much happiness and I know I'm not the best role model to speak but you're such an amazing person and you deserve happiness." he whispered. He sounded like he was tearing up.

"You know something that I don't know." I whispered.

Luke looked at me, "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I know why Nico broke it off with you."

"How the hell would you know that?" I asked him.

"Thals he's been at parties lately, he's hooked on heroin and he's in a lot of trouble with Ethan." Luke whispered.

That would explain so much about Nico in the past few weeks. He'd been getting really weird, he'd distance himself, he wasn't eating, he also looked like he had lost some weight.

"He's been on heroin?" I asked.

Luke nodded, "Ethan threatened to hurt you if Nico didn't bring him his money. He owes Ethan a few hundred dollars."

"Are you on drugs?" I asked him.

Luke shook his head, "I've cleaned myself up. I need a scholarship to a college and sports is the only way I'm going to get it."

I swallowed back more tears and looked at Luke, "He's in trouble? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to know what he was up to." Luke whispered, "He made me swear to secrecy."

Somewhere in between all my tears and confusion I fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning I was in my pajamas and tucked up under the covers. Luke left an electric blue sticky note on my pillow, "Call me if you need to talk~Luke"

I looked at my phone the next morning to a gazillion calls from Percy, Piper, and Annabeth. Nothing at all from Nico. There was a knock on my door and my mom walked in with a tray of breakfast for me. It consisted of bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes, orange juice, and coffee.

"Hey baby girl." my mom whispered, "Luke just left, he told me to come talk to you. He seemed really concerned about you."

I sighed, "No I'm fine now mom."

She sat on the edge of my bed and set the tray down across my lap, "Well eat up, you need some food. You didn't eat dinner last night. Chance was disappointed, he made sure to make your favorite."

"Are there leftovers?" I asked.

My mom laughed, "He made sure to save the extras just for you."

"If you don't mind I'd rather have cold enchiladas than breakfast." I whispered.

My mom smiled at me and ran her fingers through my hair, "Of course baby girl, I'll bring those right in."

She left me for a moment and then my phone rang it was Percy, "You finally picked up!"

"Hey what's up?" I asked I winced due to how weak I sounded.

"You didn't answer any of my calls last night. I was worried about you!" he exclaimed, "Thals what happened yesterday. Annabeth said you were crying."

"Nico and I broke up." I sighed.

Percy was quiet for a moment, "You broke up?"

"He told me that it was best that we stay away from each other." I said.

"Why? Did he give you a reason?" he asked me.

"I have no idea why he suddenly decided to dump me in the middle of the day at school. Luke seems to think that it's because Nico's addicted to heroin and Ethan threatened to hurt me if Nico didn't give him the money he owed Ethan." I said.

"Heroin? That doesn't even sound like the Nico. The boy rarely ever drinks at parties." Percy said, "Besides, the boy's always with you when does he have the time to go get drugs from Ethan?"

"No clue, but lately he's been really weird, moody almost. He's lost a bunch of weight in a short amount of time and about a month ago he started disappearing." I said.

"Maybe Luke's right...wait when did you talk to Luke?" Percy asked.

"He showed up last night for some really weird reason." I shrugged.

"He just showed up to your house and had the answer to all your problems?" Percy asked, "You know he's planning on coming back to Olympia."

"I figured that he was...I'm worried about Nico. What if he really is on drugs?" I asked, "I know what Ethan's capable of and if Nico owes him money I'm worried."

"We'll figure all of this out. Just take some time to relax a little. Nico will come around sooner or later." Percy said quietly.

"I hope you're right. Look I'll talk to you later. My mom just brought me some breakfast and I haven't eaten since last night, so I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Thals." he said after a moment of hesitation.

* * *

**NICO:**

I sighed and waited on the stupid street corner for Ethan just like he had instructed me to do. After about twenty minutes someone showed up but it wasn't Ethan. It was Luke. He looked like he had a rough night and for some weird reason he smelt like Thalia; a wonderful mix of Wonderstruck, vanilla, and pine trees.

"You need to stop this. Ethan's just going to pull you down the way he did me." Luke said.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"Look it was because of Ethan that I let Thalia slip through my fingers. God that girl deserves all the happiness in the world and when she was with you it looked like she was happy. I talked to her last night, I ended up staying there just out of precaution. I know you're probably thinking that I'm trying to steal your girlfriend but I'm not. I just want her to be happy and by God she was so happy with you. Don't get yourself hooked on this shit like I did. Don't throw away your chance at a good life man." Luke said.

I looked at him, "You talked to Thalia last night?"

He nodded, "She was upset. I went to go talk to her about something else but when I got there she was crying."

"Does she hate me?" I asked.

Luke looked at me, "No she doesn't hate you, she's confused. She wants to know why you did it."

"How was she?" I asked.

"She was a mess but she was still Thalia, too stubborn to admit that there was something wrong." he chuckled, "Don't make my mistakes man, don't lose her, I know I already have but you, you still have a chance."

I looked at Luke, curious about when he wanted to start helping me, "Since when did you want to help me?"

Luke shrugged, "I know we haven't gotten along very well in the past but I only want Thalia to be happy, and with you she was happy."

"She was?" I asked.

"Dude, I've never seen that girl so happy, not even when we first started dating. She needs you, I've put her through some hell and now she needs you." Luke said sincerely.

"There's no way she'll ever take me back after all of this." I shook my head.

Luke shook his head, "I think she will, I just talked to her and all she could say was that she loved you."

"You really do care about her huh?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded, "All I want to see is her smile, she's amazing and I lost my chance with her, you on the other hand still have some hope. Forget about Ethan, I'll deal with him, get some help, get off heroin, and go get that girl. She needs you Nico, she really does. She needs her happiness and she found that in you."

I looked at him wondering if he was being sincere. His blue eyes were dead serious and he had a slightly sad smile. I took a deep breath, "You're right, she's the center of my world."

"Now go, I'll handle Ethan." Luke said.

"And why on Earth would you be handling me?" Ethan asked out of nowhere.

"Because Nico is done with you." Luke rolled his eyes.

Ethan grinned at me, "Are you really Nico? You just ordered fifty dollars worth of heroin, are you completely sure that you're done with me?"

Luke glared at Ethan, "He's done with you and he doesn't need a loser like you in his life. He has other things to think about."

Ethan looked at Luke funny, "You're whipped man, since when did you care about another man's chick so much?"

Luke clenched his fists, "You know what Ethan, you're a little piss ant."

Ethan looked bemused with Luke's insult, "Piss ant? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Leave Thalia out of this please." I begged.

"Too late little man. Right now she's sitting in the back of my car with her hands and feet bound and a gag on her mouth. I want my seven hundred by Friday." Ethan smirked. I don't know where on Earth that he got 'little man' because I was at least five or six inches taller than him.

"You have her in your car?!" Luke asked angrily, "Why did you have to bring Thalia into this?"

"I'm using her as collateral until the twit pays up." Ethan shrugged.

"You're going to keep her captive until Friday?" I asked him. All I could picture was Thalia in the back of Ethan's car, bruised and bloody. Wondering to herself what the hell she did to deserve this.

"She's not hurt is she?" Luke asked.

Ethan raised his eyebrows, "Well not yet, but come Friday, if I don't have that money by sunset there will be a bullet through her head and you're little girlfriend will be byebye."

"By the way, Thalia will be staying with me until you've paid up. Oh and no extensions this time. I need to buy Kelli an expensive Christmas present." Ethan smirked, "So now you owe me seven hundred and fifty dollars."

He tossed me the drugs and saunter off. I couldn't take it, "Wait!"

Ethan turned around, "What do you want?"

"At least let me see her to know that she's not hurt." I said.

Ethan sighed, "Fair enough. Follow me."

I followed Ethan to his car that was parked around the corner and found his car to have exactly the contents he told me he had. Thalia was stuffed in the back seat with her hands and feet zip tied together and some duct tape on her mouth. Ethan pulled the tape off and Thalia glared at him, "Look sweetheart, I brought you a visitor. You better pray that he gives me my money or your body's going straight into that river."

For a junior in high school, Ethan Nakamaura was evil. I thought Luke was evil, no it was Ethan. Thalia looked at me, "Nico what the hell is going on and why am I bound up in the back of this loser's car?"

"Thals don't worry, you'll be alright, I promise." I said.

"I hope you come through on your promise because I'm only seventeen and I don't know about you at the moment but I'd really like to live into my eighties." she said.

"Ethan I can pay you two hundred of the seven hundred, plus the fifty I owe you from tonight. Just let Thalia go." I sighed pulling out a wad of cash that I worked super hard for.

Ethan looked at me, "Sorry little dude, I need it all."

Thalia sighed, "Seven hundred dollars worth of heroin Nico? I have five hundred in my pocket because I was planning on paying off your debt but seven hundred and fifty dollars worth of heroin, you're worse than my mother has ever been."

Ethan took out a pocket knife and cut Thalia loose. She pulled the money out of her pocket and stuffed it into Ethan's hand, "Stay away from me you creep."

Ethan shrugged, "Pleasure doing business with you diAngelo. Keep your little lady on a leash, she's feisty."

"I'm not his little lady." she glared at Ethan and started to walk off down the sidewalk.

Ethan drove off and I decided to run after Thalia. I finally caught up to her but I had to run to do so, "Thalia wait!"

She stopped and glared at me, "What?"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that because of me. I understand if you're done with me."

She shook her head, "Don't talk to me until you've gone through rehab or something."

I looked at her and nodded. She didn't say anything but she walked off again leaving me in the middle of the sidewalk. Luke was standing there and he walked over to me, "Look man, it'll be easier for you to get some help if you have a reason to sober up. Trust me, I learned that the hard way."

I nodded, "I'll do it just for her."

Luke smiled slightly, "Good luck man."

"Thanks for the help."

He shrugged, "If I didn't make her happy, you do so please don't make that girl cry any more than she already has. She deserves to be happy."

I nodded, "I'll do it for Thalia."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites my email was blowing up all night! I'm glad you guys liked it. I apologize if this chapter is a little boring but its a filler chapter for later events! Tell me what you guys think and if you have some suggestions let me know. Flames are frowned upon in this establishment, seriously who are they helping? Anyway review, unless its a flame, and enjoy I'll try to update again soon since I'm home sick...so be on the lookout for more! :D~RawR**

**ANNABETH:**

Thalia and I were walking around the mall looking for Winter Formal dresses. Percy was my date and Thalia wasn't going with a date, she was just going because she was the class president. We walked through a couple of dress stores and nothing really caught our attention until we walked past the dress store that Piper worked at.

Piper was working that night so it wasn't weird when Thalia and I walked in. Piper smiled at us from behind the counter, "Hey Thals, hey Annabeth."

"Anything good for Winter Formal?" Thalia asked.

Piper grinned, "I was wondering when you were going to stop by and ask for a dress."

"Well we're out of luck at all the other stores. Everything there is sooo mainstream." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Piper sighed, "Tell me about it. All of Luci's dresses are handmade and one of a kind."

Piper herself wasn't one who conformed to society's viewpoint on a teenage girl. Today she wore a blue and white Native American patterned dress, a denim button up shirt that was completely unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a pair of white tights that were ripped up, and a pair of worn brown leather boots.

"I know that's why I usually get my dresses here." Thalia smiled.

"Ok, size and color?" Piper asked.

We gave her our sizes and Piper pulled us over to a rack with our size and color preference. Thalia was opting for a black dress and I opted for a red dress. Thalia ended up with a black dress that stopped just above her knees with long lace sleeves, a corset back, and a lot of silver embellishment. I ended up with a full length cranberry red dress with a sweetheart neckline made of a flowy material.

"Is that all for you ladies?" Piper asked as we waited for her to ring us up.

Thalia nodded, "We'll find some shoes and jewelry."

"How's Jason?" Piper asked.

Thalia shrugged, "He's Jason-y."

Piper laughed, "Your total will be one hundred and thirty dollars."

Thalia handed Piper her mother's charge card and paid for the dresses. Julia insisted on buying my dress and wouldn't take no for an answer. She bagged them and smiled, "You ladies are all set, I'll see you later."

We nodded, "See you later Piper!"

We decided to grab some dinner at Moe's and then we went on a shoe hunt stopping by Claire's for some jewelry. By the end of the night Thalia and I both had everything we needed for the Winter Formal and we even managed to pick up Percy's tux and bow tie. For some weird reason Thalia knew Percy's tux measurements. I'm thinking that she's had to pick up a tux for him before.

"It was for his mom's wedding, I was one of Sally's bridesmaids. I had to go help Percy get his tux and I know his size." she shrugged.

The man working returned with Percy's tux and the bow tie and waist coat that matched my dress completely. So we stopped by Percy's to drop off his tux and then she dropped me off at home and headed back to her place. My dad was sitting in the living room when I got home.

"Hey sweetheart." he greeted me with a hug, "Did you enjoy shopping?"

I nodded, "Thalia and I had a good time."

"Good, can I see your dress?" he asked.

I nodded and pulled the dress out of the bag, "Do you like it?"

He grinned, "It's beautiful Annabeth."

"I'm glad you like it, Percy will be picking me up at six thirty tomorrow." I said, "Piper's offered to do our hair and nails, is it ok if I have some friends over tomorrow around three?"

My dad nodded, "That's perfectly fine, you can even order some take out for yourselves."

"Thanks dad, are you going to be home tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, "I have the day off, maybe we can go out for breakfast or something."

"Sounds like a plan, brunch would actually be better." I said.

"Brunch sounds good." he smiled.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and then get some sleep, I'll be out late." I said.

He nodded, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night dad." I said before running up the stairs to my room. I took a quick shower and then texted Percy for a little bit. He said he'd pick me up around six thirty, he also said he was bringing Thalia with so she didn't have to waste gas. I was oddly fine with Thalia coming along, after all Thalia and I were slowly becoming best friends.

There was a knock on my door, "Annabeth sweetheart?"

I walked over to the door and opened it to find my dad standing there with something in his hands, "What do you need dad?"

"I just wanted to give you something, you just got it in the mail today." he smiled.

It was a manila envelope, a big one at that, and there was also a smaller white envelope with it that read Harvard on it. He smiled when he handed it to me, "I think you're going to like it."

I opened the smaller white envelope first and I nearly died. Harvard wanted me to come there this summer to meet with someone about early admittance into the college. The manila envelope was just a bunch of information about different things to do at the college, the dorms and living arrangements, and dining plans.

"So are you going to accept their offer?" my dad asked.

I shrugged, "It wouldn't be until next year so I'll have to talk to them. I'm not sure, I kind of was looking forward to senior year, what if I don't like Harvard?"

My dad chuckled, "You can always go to my old college."

I laughed and hugged my dad tightly, "So you're not going to be mad if I don't accept the offer?"

He shook his head, "Annabeth, you're a very smart young woman, I back whatever choice you decide to make...well as long as its not something like prostitution."

I laughed, "Thanks daddy."

He hugged me, "It's no problem sweetheart."

I know I've probably made my father sound like the most evil man on the planet; marrying the step-bitch, having two other kids, leaving me behind on Thanksgiving and Christmas, but in actuality, my dad is actually pretty awesome. Some of his choice are questionable, like his lucky sweater vest or Helen, but I know that he loves me.

"I love you dad." I whispered.

He didn't say anything for a moment, "I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

**THALIA:**

My mom dropped me off at Annabeth's around two thirty because Annabeth asked me if I could come a little early. I somehow ended up with a date for the dance. Luke came back to Olympia and we were slowly becoming friends again. Honestly I didn't want to hate Luke, we've always been best friends but hey he did something things that probably weren't the greatest thing to do. But that's beside the point, he asked me to the dance as friends so I didn't have to be dateless. I agreed since we were both going to be there and we were going to end up dancing together sooner or later. I wasn't quite sure if Nico was going or not but he's done exactly what I asked him to do. He hasn't talked to me for at least two and half weeks and today is the unofficial start of Christmas break.

Annabeth's dad answered the door with a smile, "Hello there Thalia, Annabeth's just tidying up in her room, you can head up there if you'd like."

"Thanks Mr. Chase." I smiled.

"Call me Fred." he grinned, "Mr. Chase makes me feel like my father."

I laughed, "Ok Fred, which room is Annabeth's again?"

"It's the third one of the left, just up the stairs. Her door is covered with newspaper and magazine articles about architecture, you can't miss it." he called after I started walking up the stairs.

I knocked on Annabeth's door once I found the right one and she answered, "Oh hey Thals, thanks for coming over early. Piper said she was bringing her stuff right?"

I nodded, "Piper does everyone's hair for the school dances, she's also really good with nails. Trust me she doesn't mess around."

Annabeth nodded, "Cool so is there any specific place you want to order something from because my dad's going to call for some takeout."

I shrugged, "Pizza is fine with me."

"Cool, Piper's vegetarian right?" I asked.

I shook me head, "Remember when she had to spend a week in the hospital?"

Annabeth nodded, "That wasn't that long ago, right before Thanksgiving right?"

I nodded, "She didn't have all the things she needed like iron and protein so the doctors told her it was either iron shots and protein shakes or meat. She opted for the less painful route. And no matter what she says, I know Piper ate meat every once in awhile."

Annabeth nodded, "I'll try to avoid the meat though. Would everyone be ok with tomatoes and fresh basil on their pizza?"

I nodded, "That's what we usually get anyway, sometimes we get mushrooms but Reyna and Hazel aren't the biggest mushroom fans."

Annabeth took a deep breath, "Ok, cool, music?"

I nodded, "My phone or yours?"

She shrugged, "What kind of music does everyone like?"

"Piper's into Indie Rock/Alternative, I'm into Punk Rock/Alternative, Hazel likes the Oldies, and Reyna's indifferent as long as it's not Rap. The only rappers we tolerate in this establishment are Eminem and Macklemore." I said.

Annabeth nodded, "Well I have a little bit of everything so we can use my phone because I'm guessing your phone is completely full of Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Panic! At The Disco, Fallout Boy, and all that good stuff."

I laughed, "I'm proud of you, you've learned my favorite bands."

She smiled and seemed to relax a little more, "Well I'll go hook my phone up the iHome."

She walked over to a bookshelf that had her iHome on it and soon enough there was music filling the room, I think it was Love Somebody by Maroon 5. I looked around her room at her walls. Trophies from Quiz Bowls, Spelling Bees, Academic Decathlons, and any other academic competitions lines shelves. There were also ribbons and plaques for first place, medals for softball tournaments. I myself stayed away from athletics simply because I was too clumsy and I was in marching band and I was appointed for Junior Drum Major which also means I'll be Senior Drum Major next year.

"So you play softball?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Those are from Little League, I absolutely hated the sport, I like basketball though, or swimming."

"Swimming huh? No wonder you and Percy get along so well." I joked.

Annabeth laughed, "That boy sure does love the water doesn't he?"

I nodded, "His mom takes him out to Montauk and they stay out in a summer home Paul's parents had that he inherited when they died. So usually Sally allows some of Percy's friends to tag along. However she's been taking him to Montauk before that, apparently that's where Sally met Percy's biological father. So Percy just loves the ocean, I guess he thinks its a second home."

Annabeth smiled, "He's one special guy isn't he?"

I looked over at her, "You really do like him don't you?"

She smiled and nodded, "He's different. I've never really had a boyfriend before."

I smiled, "Well look at where those land you. Percy's a good guy. I've known him since we were little and he's always been like a little puppy; loyal and ready to defend his friends when they need it. You make him happy. How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"Only a couple months." Annabeth shrugged.

The doorbell rang and I could hear the rest of our party coming up the stairs after introducing themselves to Fred. Moments later they were walking into Annabeth's room. Piper grinned, "Well are we ready to get started?"

Annabeth smiled, "Do you guys want to use my bathroom or just stay out here?"

"Actually the bathroom is perfect." Piper smiled, "Oh and I brought make up."

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes girls I'll bring it up when it gets here!" Fred called.

"Ok dad!" Annabeth called before shutting the door.

* * *

Piper decided that she wanted to torture Reyna first, "You've got the longest hair out of all of us and it takes me forever to style long hair."

Reyna pulled a face, "Why do you always opt to punish me first?"

"Punish you? Darling I'm only Drew-ifying you." Piper said mimicking Drew Tanaka, one of the irritating popular girls at school.

We all laughed and soon enough Reyna's hair was styled to Piper perfection. This time Piper opted to curl Reyna's hair and sweep it into an updo with some barrettes that matched Reyna's gold dress perfectly. Fred brought up the pizza and made sure that we had everything we needed including soda that he brought up with the pizza in a bucket of ice. We thanked him and enjoyed our pizza and then Piper decided to style Hazel's hair.

Piper blew Hazel's hair out so that it was straight and then she did a waterfall braid, curling the front strands of hair. It looked really cute on Hazel and I never actually realized that her hair was seriously that long. Annabeth was next. Annabeth's hair was blown out and then put into a Grecian style bun.

Piper then motioned for me to take a seat on the stool in front of the mirror, "Dammit Thalia why did you have to go and bob your hair?"

"Piper it's been this way for about three years." I laughed.

"The best I can do is straighten it and throw some glitter into it." she sighed as she worked with the straightener. Soon enough my bobbed hair was in perfectly straight perfection and there was glitter in my hair thanks to Piper who always carried around a bottle of glitter hair spray, usually used for Halloween. Piper ended up braiding her hair and she looked like Elsa from Frozen, trust me I think that's what she was aiming for because that's what her dress looked like.

Make up and nails went smoothly and then they started leaving to go finish what they needed to finish. Annabeth looked at me, "So are you staying or is Luke picking you up?"

"Luke and Percy are sharing a ride so I'm going to stay if you don't mind." I said.

She nodded, "It's no problem, besides I'm going to need help with the zipper on my dress."

I laughed, "No problem."

* * *

**LUKE:**

Percy and I picked up Annabeth and Thalia at Annabeth's house. Thalia and Annabeth were already waiting for us when we got inside. Thalia was wearing her red pea coat and Annabeth had a similar grey one.

"Are you girls ready?" Percy asked.

They nodded and Mr. Chase told us to have fun and to have Annabeth back before midnight. Thalia was going to kill me but we had a little surprise for her at the dance. Percy and I worked with Nico to set something up to surprise Thalia at the dance. I've only been back at Olympia for a couple weeks but it was like home again. Thalia and Percy welcomed me back and we were like the original Three Amigos...well now we tacked on Annabeth and Nico (as much as Thalia hates to admit it) so we were like the Five Amigos, Four if you were Thalia.

"You look nice tonight." I whispered to Thalia as we walked out to Percy's car. Thalia was wearing a pair of flats which made her much shorter than me. Out of habit I put my hand on the small of her back making sure that she wouldn't fall or slip on the ice, it was winter after all.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself." she smiled slightly. I wasn't lying, Thalia looked amazing and I'm so glad I knew what color to put Nico in because they matched perfectly. I've always thought Thalia looked amazing in black.

* * *

The place where the dance was held was where all of the school dances were held. The decorations were amazing and everyone was starting to fill up the ballroom. Thalia smiled when she noticed that Silena was running things pretty smoothly and Thalia asked her if she needed help but she shook her head and said she was fine.

So about twenty minutes into the dance the DJ, aka Beckendorf, played the first slow song of the night and that's when it was supposed to go down. Beckendorf made an announcement, "This song was requested for a very special lady. Apparently she'll figure out who it's for when she hears it."

"You want to dance?" I whispered.

She nodded and followed me out onto the dance floor. The song that was playing changed into the song that Nico claimed was their song. Thalia heard the song and her eyes darkened twenty shades. I think it was The Only Exception by Paramore. Nico gave me the signal and I spun Thalia out knowing that she would trip and fall straight into Nico's waiting arms.

* * *

**NICO:**

I caught Thalia just as she tripped. She straightened herself out and then looked at me, "Nico?"

I nodded, "I couldn't miss the Winter Formal. Plus I heard the Piper looked like Elsa and I had to see if it was true."

She looked at me skeptically, "How have you been lately?"

"In pain but I'm staying away from Ethan and I've been sober for two weeks." I replied, "Yourself?"

"Busy." she replied. We were slowly swaying to the music. My hand was on the small of her back, hers on my arm, our free hands were interlaced and before I knew it we were dancing just like at Homecoming.

"Look I know I made a mistake and I don't want you to associate that mistake with what we had. I want us back, I really do Thals. I miss you." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me, moving her head off of my shoulder, "Us? You broke up with me."

"To protect you. Now that I'm away from Ethan and I'm going through withdraws for you, I want to get back together." I whispered.

Thalia didn't say anything, "I'll have to think about it."

"What's there to think about Thalia?" I smiled.

She started to smile, "I don't know, I just don't want to seem eager."

I laughed, "If anyone seems eager it would be me."

The next thing I know is that she leaned forward and kissed me softly, "Fine one more chance but you have to stay sober."

I smiled, "Thank you Thalia."

She kissed me in reply and we spent most of our night dancing. I ignored the pain from withdraws and focused on my gorgeous girlfriend. Luke did a perfect job matching us. I thought I hated Luke when in actuality I owed him a lot. Without him I wouldn't have Thalia. I kissed her softly once more before we decided to go catch up with our friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok once again thanks for reviews and favorites, I'm glad you guys liked the chapter. I'm sorry if this one is a little short and I tried to fit in the requests! I'm still home sick so I'll try to update once again! Let me know how you like it and I'll still take suggestions! No flames those are still frowned upon in this establishment, they're seriously the most annoying thing about writing fanfiction! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know how you like it and give me any suggestions. If you want to suggest something for me to write, even if its another fic, I'll try my best to honor your suggestions! I'm also sorry if this is a little mature so...I am warning you...its not a lemon or anything just some making out and what not. So please enjoy and feel free to leave suggestions. :D~RawR**

**NICO:**

Christmas Break, two and a half weeks of no school, if you go to Olympia Academy that is. I was in some serious pain going through withdrawals and of course there was Thalia. My wonderful girlfriend who was trying her hardest to help me through it any way she could.

"Nico you're burning up." she whispered as I rested my head in her lap.

"I know I am, it's all part of the withdrawals." I replied.

She didn't say anything else. She started singing softly and running her fingers through my hair. Thank God I had gotten the puking out of the way before she got here. I laid there on her lap in intense pain and listened to her sing. You'd think that since I was only on the stuff for a month that I wouldn't be this bad. But honestly it was pretty bad.

"Nico I think you should got to rehab." she whispered, "It'll only take about a month and you're allowed visitors and I can bring you your homework."

"Why do you think I should go to rehab?" I asked her defensively.

"Because they know a hell of a lot more than I do about this shit. I don't even know what to look for in you." she said.

"You really think that I should?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I think it'll help you so much more than what I can do. They're trained to handle this shit. Do your parents know?"

I shrugged, "I'm pretty sure they suspect something."

She smiled and ran her fingers through my disgustingly sweaty hair, "Nico I think this will be good for you."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll consider going to rehab."

"It'll help you so much." she whispered. I sat up and kissed her, slowly pushing her back onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately.

"I think you're all the rehab I need." I whispered in her ear before going back to kissing her passionately.

Honestly I was telling the truth. Thalia Grace was the only rehab I needed to get me through this funk. She was gorgeous and funny and being in love with her kept me on track. I wasn't lying when I said she was all the rehab I would ever need in my life. She was one of the only reasons for me to stay sober, to stop being depressed, to just love someone with my whole heart. Thalia Grace was a plethora of things.

So we spent the rest of the afternoon making out and doing a couple other things that I'm not going to mention because I know what you're thinking, and honestly you could be right, if you're on the right track. Thalia rested her head on my bare chest and sighed, "That was fun for someone going through withdrawals."

I laughed, "Yes that was."

"Are you're parents home?" she asked suddenly mortified.

I shook my head, "They wouldn't hear it anyway. The basement is sound proofed and the door is closed."

She nodded, looking a little relieved, "Ok because I would totally feel horrible if your parents heard all of that."

I shrugged, "I've heard them before, its nothing they can't handle."

"We're only seventeen! We're not even supposed to be having sex!" Thalia laughed.

I shrugged, "And since when has that rule ever been followed by me?" I asked her. The ugly truth was I wasn't the best of children. I lost my virginity at a party while I was high on heroin my freshman year to some random chick who told me she dug my eyeliner and that we should totally screw. Great story right?

She laughed and then kissed me again which launched into another make out session. I loved how she fit into my arms so perfectly. I just couldn't get enough of her. And then it hit me; Thalia Grace was the girl I was determined to spend the rest of my life with. I was going to marry her, have children with her, grow old and wrinkly with her, and just spend the rest of my life in eternal happiness with her.

"God Thalia, I love you." I whispered after making out for at least another forty minutes.

She smiled, "I love you too."

"No it's even deeper than that." I whispered.

She looked at me, "What do you mean by that?"

"God, all I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I whispered.

"All of this from a high school relationship?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"I'm going to marry you the minute we get out of high school." I whispered. I was completely sure of it. Thalia Grace was the love of my life and I wasn't going to let her get away from me that easily.

She smiled at me, "Are you totally sure about that?"

I laughed, "I'm positive Thalia, I love you and honestly I don't want you to be a what if."

"What if you start wondering if there was another girl out there and she becomes your constant nagging what if?" she asked me quietly.

I shook my head, "I don't think that would happen because you're the only what if I'd ever consider a what if, if I lost you."

What a pair we were. I was a heroin addict going through withdrawals and she was depressed and had emotional problems. Yet somehow we balanced each other out. We made a perfect team. We were each other's weakness. Honestly that girl was like Kryptonite. I laid there listening to her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. I eventually drifted off to sleep and dreamed of Thalia and only Thalia.

* * *

**PERCY:**

Annabeth and I were sitting around my room, she was back to staying at my place because Helen was back and she didn't even want to deal with her. We were sitting on my bed. I was watching her wrap Christmas presents for the huge Christmas party Thalia's mom throws. I had gotten all of my presents while Annabeth and I were at the mall with Thalia and Nico. Speaking of Nico he's getting much better since he stopped his heroin addiction.

"Who's that for?" I asked her while she wrapped a nice tie and sweater vest.

"My dad, he's a total nerd." she shrugged.

I laughed, "It's his thing. I mean my thing is swim trunks all summer, even if I'm not going swimming."

Annabeth laughed, "Well that's interesting."

"What can I say, I just find them super comfortable." I shrugged. That earned me a laugh from Annabeth. I loved to make her laugh simply because she had an amazing laugh.

She sighed and yawned. Present wrapping was super boring so I knew where she was coming from, so I took the present out of her hands and pulled her onto my lap, "I know how to make Christmas wrapping a lot more fun."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, "How so Percy?"

"Cuddling makes everything less boring." I whispered as I peppered her neck with soft kisses.

She laughed, "I'm allergic to cuddling."

I rolled my eyes, "No one is allergic to cuddling because cuddling is hypoallergenic."

She laughed, "Ok you're right."

"I know I am." I whispered in her ear before kissing her neck once more.

Finally it got to the point where Annabeth was straddling my body and I was praying that my mom or Paul didn't walk in. Her shirt flew off and so did mine. I looked up at her and she smirked before leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips. I moaned slightly which caused Annabeth to smirk even more. God she was good at this for someone who's never had a boyfriend before.

After everything Annabeth and I were snuggled up in my bed. Her head was resting on me bare chest and I could smell the lemon soap she used. I was starting to love the smell of Annabeth's lemon soap, it was like a sweet perfume but not as strong. Annabeth then flipped over so she was lying on her stomach and she rested her chin on her arms that were folded over my chest.

"What?" I asked her.

She smiled, "I love you."

I looked around the room, "Who are you talking to?"

"You Seaweed Brain." she rolled her eyes playfully.

I was taken aback a bit, "You love me?"

She nodded, "I love you."

"Well I love you too." I smiled. There was only one girl I've ever said that to and that was my ex-girlfriend Calypso and that was when I was fifteen so I don't know if that technically counted because when you're fifteen you love every girl who asks you to the Sadie Hawkins's and kisses you two weeks later.

"Good." she smiled and kissed me softly.

I pushed a stray curl behind her ear and just adored her. She was gorgeous and smart and funny. Everything I needed in a girl. She wasn't wild, or psycho, or problematic. Annabeth was insanely perfect for me, and even though I've only known her a couple months I feel like I've known Annabeth my whole was just something about her that drew me like a moth to an open flame. She was smart and serious and I was the goofy class clown. It was a match made in heaven.

* * *

**THALIA:**

Nico's sister Bianca was home since it was Christmas break and she was allowed to come home for the holidays. So I knew exactly who to set Luke up with. Luke would definitely like Bianca and I know Bianca's had a little bit of a sweet spot for Luke.

"Hey Nico..."

Nico looked at me and raised an eyebrow, he was doing better since the beginning of break, "What Thalia?"

"Bianca's single right?" I asked him.

Nico laughed, "What's this about? You been checking out my sister?"

I smacked his arm playfully, "No! It's for someone else."

"Luke?" Nico asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Because we've been having the same thoughts. I was considering setting them up at the Christmas party." Nico shrugged.

"God, did you really have to take my thunder?" I asked him pouting playfully.

Nico laughed, "Yes I did."

"So its a plan?" I asked him.

He nodded, "We're going to set Luke and Bianca up and maybe she'll transfer back to Olymipa instead of Diana Hunter's Academy for Girls."

I laughed, "Remember when I almost went there?"

Nico chuckled, "You went through the orientation tour and decided against it completely."

"That is exactly why you don't listen to Zoe Nightshade." I muttered.

"What's the deal between you and Zoe anyway?" he asked.

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, "That bad huh Thals?"

I nodded, "In summary she tried to get me to go to that stupid school but that would mean I'd have to leave my friends behind."

Nico nodded, "Well maybe Luke and Bianca will work out."

"Oh I think it will." I nodded.

"Well then we'll just have to wait and see then won't we?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed him softly on the cheek, "I guess we will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to finally update this! I've been super busy but now I'll try to update soon! I thank all of you who have reviewed and or favorited and followed! Thank you so much, these are the kinds of things that keep me going. No flames. Tell me how you like it! RawR and enjoy! :D love you guys~ RawR**

* * *

**NICO:**

Bianca got home the next morning and she was happy to be home. Thalia hugged her and smiled, I of course was extremely happy to see my sister, whom I haven't see since Thanksgiving.

"So how's school going?" Bianca asked.

I shrugged, "It's going ok."

Bianca turned to Thalia and smiled, "How are things going for you?"

"Perfectly fine." Thalia smiled, "How are you?"

Bianca smiled, "The same. I'm happy to be home for break."

Thalia nodded, "I'd imagine."

"Are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course I am, I want to catch up with everyone."

Thalia grinned, "Well everyone wants to catch up with you, plus you have to meet Percy's girlfriend Annabeth, she's new from California."

Bianca laughed slightly, "Percy finally got himself a girlfriend."

Thalia and I nodded. I added jokingly, "And she's super smart."

Bianca smiled, "That's hilariously ironic, she knows Percy isn't the smartest right?"

"You'll be surprised how well he's actually absorbing the information." Thalia laughed.

* * *

I was in Thalia's room with her before the party, helping her get ready for it. She threw several dresses out of her closet and sighed, "Which one do you like?"

I looked at the dresses, "I like this silver one."

She picked up the silver one and held it up to her body looking at herself in the full length mirror on her closet door, "I guess it'll look of, I'm just afraid it might be too short."

I looked at the dress and where the hemline fell on her body. I stopped just above her knees and it was plenty poofy, "Thalia it's definitely long enough for a Christmas party your mother is throwing."

Thalia smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me softly, "This is why I love you."

"Go change and get ready, everyone will be here." I rolled my eyes. I was already in my black dress shirt and dress pants of the same color. Thalia tossed me a silver bow tie and told me to put it on. She started to change and then asked me to zip her up. Honestly I was tempted to start making out, but the guests were going to be at her house at any minute so she had to hurry.

Soon enough we looked like the picture perfect couple. We made our way down to the formal living room where Julia, Chance, Jason, and Piper were already waiting. Piper was wearing a gold dress similar to Thalia's silver dress and Jason was practically wearing the same thing as me but a gold bow tie instead. Thalia smiled and kissed my cheek, "This is going to be fun. Luke and Bianca will be there and we can totally set them up!"

I laughed, "You're too excited about this sweetheart."

She laughed and hugged me, "I'm just anxious."

I rolled my eyes just as the doorbell rang and the guests started to file in. Soon enough the party was in full swing and I was enjoying Thalia's company and talking with whoever walked past and decided to start up a conversation with us. Finally we got our chance to get Luke and Bianca to talk to one another because they both walked over at the same time.

"Luke you remember Nico's sister Bianca, Bianca you remember Luke Castellan?" Thalia asked. She was an expert at making conversation and getting people acquainted.

Bianca smiled, "I remember Luke."

"And I Bianca." Luke smiled.

"You two have a lot in common." Thalia quipped.

Luke and Bianca weren't listening because they were walking off towards the fireplace. Thalia smiled, "I think it worked. I honestly think it's going to work."

I laughed, "They're just getting to know each other."

She rolled her eyes and smacked my arm playfully, "Don't deny the start of true love."

"Since when did you become all girly?" I asked her.

She laughed, "Since I started dating you."

I chuckled, "Care to dance?"

She nodded and took my hand and we started to dance to the soft Christmas songs that were playing.

* * *

**BIANCA:**

I looked over at my brother who was dancing happily with Thalia. I've never seen him that happy since he made his first friend who just so happened to be Percy. I met Annabeth and she was really nice. God I needed to transfer back to Olympia, I was missing out on way too much!

Luke smiled, "Should we tell Thalia and Nico that we already know each other."

I shook my head, "Nah, let them have their fun."

He laughed, "It's nice to get to see you again Bianca. How are things over at Diana's?"

I shrugged, "They're good I guess, I sort of want to transfer back."

He nodded, "Well then if you do want to transfer back, maybe I can take you out for a movie or something."

I looked over at him and could tell that I was slightly blushing, "Are you asking me out?"

He nodded, "I think I am."

I laughed, "Well then I can agree to that. I'll talk to my father about transferring back."

He smiled, "Good, then I'm looking forward to taking you out."

I remembered when I first met Luke. He was always cute but now he was extremely handsome. We used to study together when I was at Olympia in middle school. I transferred out my freshman year after meeting Zoe Nightshade who convinced me that I should transfer to the all girls school that she attended.

"So would you like to dance?" he asked me holding out his hand.

I nodded and took his hand, allowing him to take the lead. I looked back over at Nico and Thalia who were kissing under the mistletoe. I looked up and blushed which in turn caused Luke to look up and blush as well. We were standing right under a huge bunch of mistletoe.

Finally after a second of staring at it, I felt Luke's lips softly land on my own. I kissed him back, this was honestly my first kiss. I was taken aback by Luke's gentle nature despite all the things I've heard about him. Truthfully I never believed any of the rumors for a moment. None of them sounded anything like the boy I used to study with. I think I liked Luke Castellan.

* * *

**THALIA:**

After the party Nico and I walked up to my room and I plopped down onto my bed after he shut the door. It was a fun party but it lasted too long. My mom always liked to squeeze every last bit out of everything. I was dead tired and I looked over at Nico who was smiling at me slightly, "Are you going to make it through the night?"

I threw a pillow at him, "No. Can you get me my pajamas?"

He nodded and walked over to my dresser. He tossed me a tank-top and my favorite pair of pajama pants which were ones I actually stole from him before we were dating. He laughed, "That's where my Big Bang Theory pants went."

"I stole them simply because it had Soft Kitty." I shrugged, "Can you unzip me?"

He smiled and pushed my hair away from my neck and kissed it softly, "Maybe I'm the wrong person to ask."

I laughed, "Just unzip the dress so I can put on real clothes."

Nico did as I asked and I quickly changed into my pajamas, "Are you staying?"

"If you want me to." he shrugged, "I have some clothes in my car."

"Don't you keep a spare change here anyway?" I asked him.

He laughed and nodded, "I do."

"Well then stay here, are you doing anything for Christmas tomorrow?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We opened our presents already because my dad and Stephanie are taking Bianca on a cruise and I didn't want to go. I'm not exactly a cruise type person."

"I know, and that's something you're going to have to change." I rolled my eyes.

"Get anything worth noting?" I asked, "Are they leaving tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "No they just wanted to be packed because they are going to the airport super early the next day to be in Florida. They just got me some movies and cash, oh and some clothes but I think that was Bianca's influence."

"Well we have presents here for you so it'll be all good." I laughed. Nico laughed and went to go grab his pajamas that were still in my drawer. He ended up not wearing a shirt and just a pair of black sweatpants.

He kissed me softly and wrapped his arms around me, "Goodnight Thalia."

"Night Nico." I whispered as I rested my head against his chest.

* * *

**ANNABETH:**

I visited with my father a little bit on Christmas Eve but he didn't ask me to come back for dinner or anything. We exchanged gifts and then I went to the Graces' Christmas party. Percy and Sally let me know that I was more than welcome to spend Christmas at their house if I didn't want to go home, so I decided that was the best option. I liked spending time with Percy, however I did miss my dad a lot.

There was a knock on my door in the style of Anna from Frozen, "Hey Annabeth! Do you wanna build a snowman?"

I laughed and walked over to the door. I opened it and let Percy in, "Morning."

He kissed my cheek and set the tray of cookies and coffee down onto my nightstand, "Morning, I was thinking we could eat some cookies and drink some coffee while we watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"Are you're parents up yet?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, "They probably are, they most likely went to go get donuts from the only donut place that's open on Christmas."

I laughed, "Sounds good to me."

"Do you prefer the Jim Carrey version or the cartoon version?" Percy asked holding up both DVDs.

"I like the cartoon one better." I admitted.

Percy laughed, "Don't let Thalia hear that."

"Why?" I asked.

"She thinks the Jim Carrey version is pure theatrical genius." Percy shrugged. He started the movie and closed the door. I sat cross legged on the bed next to him and he started to attack a snowman shaped cookie...that was of course blue.

"So what exactly do you guys do for Christmas?" I asked.

"Well there's presents, that's always fun, then we do donuts and my mom makes a huge breakfast, Paul's brother comes over with the girls and his parents, and we have a small lunch, and I usually help my mom cook while everyone watches Christmas movies. Oh and dinner is Prime Rib instead of turkey, my mom got the idea from Julia a couple years ago." Percy explained.

"Sounds like a busy day." I smiled.

"What did you usually do for Christmas?" he asked me.

I grabbed a cookie off the plate and shrugged, "I had to stay more to myself once I got a little older because my grandparents stopped attending Christmas. They felt like Helen's family would snub them so they'd usually call me and ask if I could spend a couple days there after Christmas. Usually I ended up eating my dinner in my bedroom while I watched whatever Christmas movies were playing on television. When my grandparents were there I used to eat dinner with them. My dad used to make Prime Rib."

"That sounds like too many years of a lonely Christmas." Percy frowned, "This year you're going to have the most social Christmas of your entire life Annabeth, you're not going to regret a Jackson-Blofis family Christmas."

I laughed, "Thanks Percy."

He looked over at me with a funny expression, "For what?"

"For being awesome." I shrugged before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the nose.

He smiled that lopsided smile of his, "It's no problem, no one should spend the holidays alone."

I laughed, "You're right, holidays were completely miserable...well New Years and Halloween weren't. My dad used to take me trick-or-treating."

"New Years is never lonely...well unless you're Thalia who completely refused to go to any New Years Eve parties last year." Percy laughed.

"She didn't go to a party?" I asked. Usually Thalia was at parties.

Percy shook his head, "Nope, she and Luke were fighting and Nico was being a dick to her so she didn't go...it was being held at her house. Her mom went out with Chance and we had free reign on the house."

I laughed, "So what did she do, stay up in her room the whole night?"

He nodded, "She only snuck down for a little bit to get some food. Jason hosted the whole thing. That's a pretty big step, he's a quiet guy."

We heard the front door open and Sally call our names, "Percy, Annabeth, present time!"

Percy and I met Sally and Paul in the den by the Christmas tree where we began to open presents. I ended up getting a really nice architecture book from Sally and Paul, and Percy got me a charm bracelet, a dress which was oddly stylish so I'm thinking either Thalia or Piper assisted him, and a new phone case. I got Sally and Paul a gift certificate for one of the best restaurants in the world and I got Percy a gift card for his favorite aquatic pet store, a new outfit that he loved, and a necklace that I had Leo make for me...trust me it wasn't girly.

"Are you kids doing your Secret Santa thing tonight or tomorrow?" Sally asked.

"We're doing it tonight over at Thalia's...is it ok if we leave after dinner?" Percy asked.

Sally nodded, "That's perfectly fine with me."

"Cool, I'll let Thalia know we can make..." there was a knock on the door. Percy and I went to go answer it only to find Thalia and Nico standing there with bundles of presents.

"My mom wanted me to deliver these." Thalia smiled.

"Come on in, the more the merrier." Percy grinned, "Care to stay for donuts and coffee?"

"My mom won't mind and Nico's with me so I guess we can spare some time." Thalia shrugged and brought the presents in with her.

My mom smiled at Thalia and Nico making sure to hug both of them, "Glad you two could make it. I was going to have Percy deliver your presents to you tonight at Secret Santa."

Thalia laughed, "You didn't have to get me anything Sally."

Sally smiled, "It was nothing dear, you've kept Percy out of trouble since you were young, and Nico, you deserve a present too."

"Nah, that's ok Sally." Nico shrugged.

Sally handed them presents and they started to pass around the presents that they had hauled in. I ended up getting a really cute outfit from Thalia, a cool jacket, and an architecture book. Percy got a pack of ocean documentaries, Finding Nemo, and probably the coolest pair of Finding Nemo pajamas I have ever seen. Of course that earned Thalia a huge hug from Percy. Thalia got Sally and Paul a gift certificate to their favorite restaurant and for Bed Bath and Beyond.

Thalia ended up with a really cute outfit, a Green Day charm bracelet, and of course her favorite coffee. Nico got an outfit, his favorite coffee, and a movie poster for his favorite movie.

After breakfast Thalia and Nico had to head back over to Thalia's place and then Percy and I helped Sally start dinner. Paul's family came over and we had a great time. Then it was off to Thalia's for Secret Santa, Percy claimed we'd have blast because it was a lot of fun and it was just insane.

* * *

**NICO:**

Thalia and I were sitting on the huge red sectional in the living room, Julia and Chance were getting ready to go visit with Chance's family and we were already set up for Secret Santa.

"Thanks for letting me intrude on Christmas." I whispered.

Thalia shrugged, "Do you really think it's that big of a deal? My mom loves you Nico, she'll let you intrude on almost any holiday."

I laughed, "Good to know I've got your mother's approval."

Thalia smiled and kissed me quickly, "Well it's no problem."

"So when are they supposed to arrive?" I asked her.

"I said eight, so they should be here soon." she shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me who you got, or do I have to wait and see?" I asked her.

She smiled, "You'll have to wait and see because its pretty funny."

"You didn't get Percy again this year did you?" I asked her with a laugh.

"That would be even more comical than it already is." she laughed and grabbed a piece of cheese off the tray and started to nibble on it.

"Thalia I love you." I whispered. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek and went back to nibbling on her cheese.

"I'm serious Thals, I love you so much more than you'll ever know." I whispered.

"Why so serious all of the sudden?" she asked.

"No reason." I whispered.

"I love you too Nico." she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her there until the doorbell rang. Jason ran downstairs and got the door just for all of our friends to file in and gather in the living room.

They were all holding their gifts and soon enough it was time to start the Secret Santa tradition.

"Ok, Percy why don't you go first?" Thalia asked passing him a bag that had his name on it.

Percy grinned, "No problem."

He pulled out even more fish documentaries, a a pair of Jaws pajamas and a pair of shark slippers. "Guys this is amazing!"

"Who do you think it is?" Thalia asked.

Percy thought for a moment, "I think was Piper."

We all looked over at Piper who was smiling and nodding, "It was me."

"Ok then Piper, you're next." Thalia said passing Piper her gift.

Piper pulled out a pair of Hunger Games pajamas with matching slippers, the Hunger Games Trilogy, and some makeup that was apparently inspired by Catching Fire, "Well I'm going to have to say that this was...Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, "Nope it wasn't me."

"It was me." Jason smiled. Piper smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Thalia passed Jason his present. Jason ended up getting a pair of pajama pants with the Pokeballs on them and matching Pikachu slippers, and a stuffed Pikachu, Squritle, and Charmander set.

Jason laughed, "This was definitely Leo."

Leo nodded, "You caught me man."

Soon enough Thalia, Annabeth, and I were the only ones left. I knew that I had gotten Thalia and I don't think Thalia had gotten Annabeth so I didn't know what to expect from my Secret Santa. Annabeth had gotten Rachel so it was her turn to go. She got a pair of owl pajamas, a stuffed Hedwig, and the Harry Potter movies.

Annabeth smiled, "This was definitely to doings of Percy."

He nodded, "You've guessed correctly, and since I've already gone it's time for Thalia and Nico who can just open their presents together."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "No Nico can go first." she pushed a small green bag to me. I took the bag and removed the red and white tissue paper inside there was a pair of Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas and slippers, and a cool 30 Seconds to Mars t-shirt.

"Well obviously this was Thalia." I said.

She smiled, "Ok you got me."

I passed her the present with her name on it, "Your turn."

She opened her present and ironically we got each other the same thing, except for her t-shirt was a Green Day t-shirt. Thalia smiled, "Clearly this was the doing of Nico since he's the only one left."

I smiled, "Do you like it?"

She nodded, "Are you kidding me? Of course I like it, they're pajamas."

I laughed, "Did everyone get pajamas?"

We all nodded and Percy spoke, "I think so."

Soon enough everyone decided to go home, except for Piper of course who decided to stay with Jason. Thalia and I made our way up to her room and changed into our pajamas. Thalia cuddled up to me under the covers and asked if it was ok to continue the Grinch. I shrugged and we were about ten minutes from the ending when we both decided that we were going to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not updating in forever! I haven't had much time to do much of anything. I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter being slightly shorter than the rest of my chapters. I'll try to update again before tomorrow but I'm apparently decorating for the prom I'm not even going to! So please let me know how you like this shocking chapter and please no flames! I'll even take some suggestions because I'm not quite sure where I might take this quite yet...should I do both their junior and senior years or leave it at their junior year? Let me know what you think about it and I promise I'll try to update soon. I really do! Thanks for the reviews and favorites on the last chapter, its appreciated...however I got more favorites than feedback...anyway enjoy and have fun :D~RawR**

* * *

**THALIA:**

New Year's Eve was approaching and Nico was helping me set up before our friends arrived in two hours. I was getting all the food situated, making sure that I had everything I needed and Nico was on decoration committee.

"Hey Thals!" Nico called from the living room.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want black and silver or black and gold, or black, gold, and silver?" he asked.

"Whatever you feel like doing is fine by me!" I called before the food processer started for the salsa I was making.

After about twenty minutes of me cooking Nico walked in with Jason following close behind him with all the pizza and wings I ordered.

"How much was it so I can pay you back?" I asked Jason who was sticking it in the warmer.

Jason shrugged, "I used mom's credit card like she told me to."

I rolled my eyes, "I could've paid for the pizza."

"It was in the ballpark of almost seventy or eighty but you got a party discount." Jason shrugged, "Mom paid for it anyway."

"Well then I can put you both to work, Nico I need your help with the veggie tray, put it onto that tray and find a nice dish for the dips, Jason I need you to start slicing cheese and sausage for your stupid cracker tray." they both nodded and set to work.

"Why do we need this much food, isn't everyone bringing their own dish?" Jason asked.

I nodded, "But we still need to have a wide variety."

Nico laughed, "You're going to make a wonderful hostess Thalia."

I pulled a face at him, "Maybe I'll become a professional hostess then."

Nico chuckled, "That would be an easy job plus you could get paid a ridiculous amount of money."

I rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing, "Shut up and get to work you two."

I went to the fridge and looked around for one of the dips I had gotten for the pita chips and realized that it wasn't there, "I'm going to the store, I'll be right back."

"Why?" Jason asked me.

"I have to pick up a couple Greek yogurt dips and some sparkling juices." I shrugged, "I'll be right back it should only take me a couple minutes."

Nico looked at me and went back to what he was doing. Jason shrugged and started slicing cheese again. I grabbed my keys and made the drive to the store when something terrible happened. I was at a four way stop and it was my turn to go and out of nowhere came a huge black SUV and that was the last thing I remembered before hearing the sound of an ambulance.

* * *

**PERCY:**

My phone rang and I answered it to see what Jason wanted, "Hey man what's up?"

"Percy it's Thalia." Jason said he sounded upset about it.

"Is something wrong with her? Is she hurt?" I asked, Annabeth was starting to look at me a little worried when I asked that.

"She was in a car accident and the police are saying that it didn't look like much of an accident." Jason explained.

"Where's Nico?" I asked curiously, "What do you mean it doesn't look like much of an accident?"

"Well the owner of the tank sized SUV that hit Thalia was Ethan. The cops think he purposely sped up. He seems to be just fine but Thalia was just taken to the hospital. Her car is wrecked and the police think Ethan had to be going well over the speed limit for him to cause that much damage." Jason explained.

"She's been taken to the hospital?" I asked. Annabeth was now fully concerned with my conversation.

"Yeah, she was coming home from the store when this happened. The police also think Ethan might be under the influence of something." he explained.

"Where's Nico? Was he in the car with her?" I asked.

"No, he was with me. We were getting ready for the party and she was going to the store to pick up a few last minute things. Nico blames himself for this." Jason added.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Last I knew he was in the ambulance with her to the hospital. My mom and Chance are on their way over as well. I don't know if they'll allow visitors yet." Jason said.

"How bad is she?" I asked praying that she wasn't too bad.

"She's not good, the ambulance literally rushed her to the hospital. You should see the damage contrast between Thalia and Ethan's cars. Ethan's in handcuffs now." Jason sounded really upset.

"Is Piper with you?" I asked.

"No, she's on her way to the hospital. I'm answering questions for the police." Jason replied, "I better get going."

"I'll be at the hospital, see you in a little bit." I said.

"Bye man." Jason said before the line went dead.

Annabeth looked at me and frowned, "Who's been hurt?"

"Thalia was in a car accident." I replied.

"Oh my God, how bad?" she asked.

"Jason said it's pretty bad. She's being rushed to the hospital, I was thinking we should head over there." I said as I grabbed my coat and put my shoes on.

My mom walked out of the kitchen, "Leaving early? The cookies aren't done yet."

"Thalia's been in a car accident and we're heading over to the hospital." I said making sure Annabeth was ready before grabbing the keys.

My mom's face dropped, "Oh God...make sure to get some flowers."

* * *

The hospital waiting room was crowded and Nico looked like a mess. There was no way that he was taking this very well. I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him Annabeth was holding the irises that we had gotten for Thalia on the way over, "Hey man, what's she like?"

Nico looked over at her, "They don't think she's going to make it out of this."

"It was that bad?" I asked a twinge of worry ran through me. Thalia had been my best friend since Kindergarten and now I was on the verge of losing her. I looked over at Luke who had his head buried in his hands. Jason was doing the same waiting for his mom to come out of the room to tell him what was going on. I looked around at everyone who happened to stop by and sighed, almost everyone was there.

Piper was trying to cheer up Jason who was holding Thalia's favorite teddy bear, she had flowers; red carnations to be exact. Luke of course had flowers and teddy bear that Bianca was holding. Frank and Hazel had a giant stuffed bear and some balloons. Leo and Reyna had flowers and balloons. Rachel had a teddy bear and flowers and something else but I couldn't tell exactly what it was. This was probably the worst way I could ever think of to spend New Year's Eve.

* * *

Finally after what felt like and eternity, but was really only three hours, Julia, Thalia's mom, walked out. She looked like a mess; her blue eyes were puffy from crying, her face was splotchy, and her hair that looked like it had been done for a party had long since been torn out of the style it had been in.

Jason looked up, "How is she?"

"They got her stabilized and they're only going to allow visitors tomorrow and one at a time. She's out of it and the doctor think she might have amnesia." Julia said.

"She remembers you right?" Jason asked.

"She remembered me but she's knocked out right now." Julia whispered, "You guys can go home if you want, you don't have to wait."

We all stayed where we were and Jason told Chance to take his mother home so she could rest and he'd tell her if anything developed. So we all spent New Year's Eve in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for any news about our friend. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and I could tell that she was crying.

"Everything's going to be alright, they've got her in stable condition." I whispered.

"I know, it's just terrible that it had to happen to her." Annabeth whispered, "She already hated driving enough as it was."

"She told you that?" I asked.

She nodded, "Girls talk Percy, girls talk."

* * *

**NICO:**

I didn't sleep and neither did Jason so we were both up most of the night utilizing the cafe that was open all night. Finally around six in the morning the doctor came out and said that they moved Thalia to a room because she was stable enough to move and if need be it was on ICU where she could be constantly monitored.

"You can start going in one at a time, she's awake and already asking for a visitor." the doctor informed us.

"Who's she asking for?" Jason asked.

"Which ever one of you is named Nico." the doctor said, "She's been asking for you for a couple hours now."

Jason urged me to follow the doctor and finally I did. When I got to the room where he stopped Thalia looked at me and smiled weakly, "Nico."

The doctor smiled, "Your friends have been in the waiting room all night young lady, you must be very liked."

"She's class president." I nodded.

The doctor smiled, "Your brother sent your mom to go rest. They've been up all night waiting."

Thalia looked at me and frowned, "You guys stayed here all night?"

I nodded, "We did."

The doctor smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Thalia shrugged slightly and then winced in pain, "Sore and tired."

"You're going to feel like that for a while. I'm surprised you made it out of there with the injuries you did. You could have been worse, you were really lucky." the doctor smiled.

"What exactly are my injuries?" Thalia asked.

"Surprisingly nothing too serious, you had lost some blood but not a dangerous amount. You have two broken ribs, no serious head trauma, and you're going to have full mobility once your broken leg heals." the doctor said, "So what was it about this young man that you had to see him first?"

Thalia smiled at me, "He's my boyfriend."

"You remember?" I asked.

Thalia laughed without wincing in pain, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Your mom said they thought you might have amnesia." I said.

"I'm fine." she laughed.

"No you weren't." I muttered and plopped down into the chair beside her bed.

She grabbed my hand, "I'm fine, nothing's going to happen to me. I'm ok, you can ask the doctor."

The doctor smiled and chuckled slightly, "She'll be ok."

With that he walked out of the room and left Thalia and I alone to talk in peace. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand, "You don't have to worry about me, this isn't my first car accident."

"It was Ethan who hit you..."

"How does my car look?" she asked me nervously.

"Leo said he'll fix it himself and give you a fair price on it. Your car was a wreck and his barely had a dent in it. I don't think I want you driving a Mustang anymore." I whispered.

She pulled a face, "What do you mean you don't want me driving a Mustang anymore?"

"I think you need a bigger, safer car than a Mustang." I whispered.

Thalia laughed, "Then what kind of car do you think I need?"

"I think you need a Hummer or a Jeep." I replied, "Something with safety features."

"My Mustang is vintage though." she pouted.

I laughed, "You can keep the Mustang but I'd feel better if you were driving something safer."

"Fine once my leg heals and the doctor says I'm good to start driving, you and I will go car shopping because I know my mother will have the same view as you do." she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to go get you another visitor?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to leave already?" she asked. I looked at her, for the first time since I had gotten into the room and had to restrain myself from shuttering. She was cover in cuts from the windshield and windows breaking, she several places where they had to stitch gashes, and she just looked like she was in pain. I couldn't stand to look at her like this, Thalia didn't deserve what happened to her.

"No, I'm pretty sure Jason wants to see you right now though." I whispered.

"I don't want you to leave yet." she whispered blinking her eyes sleepily.

"I think you still need some rest. Do you have any pain medications in you?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "They wore off a while ago and I feel like a bus hit me."

I kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to go let Jason come in a visit with you for a little bit and I'll talk to a nurse about getting you some pain medications."

She smiled and nodded and I went to go find Jason. He was sitting in the waiting room with a cup of coffee, Piper was up now and counseling Jason who looked like he might have been crying.

Piper whispered something to me and his head popped up, "How is she?"

"The doctor said she's going to be fine. There's nothing too major she's just sore and looks like Hell." I shrugged.

Jason nodded and then looked over at Piper who urged him to go see his sister, "What room is she in?"

"325, it's down that hall and to the left." I said.

Jason nodded and left to go see Thalia. Piper sipped on the coffee in her hands and I went to go find Thalia's nurse to get some pain medication into her. Thalia had to have been in a lot of pain and to think that someone did that to her personally. Someone purposely ran into her with a terrible intent to harm her. I was going to protect her no matter what now. She wasn't going to be in another situation like this ever again. She didn't deserve it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I'm sorry about my inconsistent updating but I haven't had any form of time at all to update anything lately. Thanks for all the follows and favorites but I still need more than one review per chapter when I update...seriously if you have any constructive suggestions (not flames) I'll be glad to try and incorporate them into the story. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and follows they do encourage me to keep writing...however you know the rule about flames. I don't like those. So please enjoy this chapter and let me know if you want to see anything in the next chapter or how much you liked it. :D~RawR **

**ANNABETH:**

I was helping Thalia to her next class since she was in a wheelchair. She hated it because it got her attention and coupled with the bright blue cast on her leg she was constantly swarmed by people giving her their condolences. She hated it because that's all she ever go in to hospital. They kept her for awhile to monitor her and she constantly had visitors.

"So can you help me out a little with what I missed?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Of course I can. Just tell me what time is the best for you."

"Thanks Annabeth, I'd ask Nico but he's being really weird about this." she said.

"Weird about it?" I asked her curiously.

"I feel like he's blaming himself for what happened to me. It wasn't his fault that Ethan decided to ram his mini Tank into the side of my car." she rolled her eyes.

"He's just worried, I'm pretty sure that if something like that happened to me Percy would be the same way. It's a guy thing, they're over protective." I shrugged.

Luke walked over, "I'll take her."

I looked at him, "You sure?"

He nodded, "Where's your next class Thals?"

"I have photography." she replied holding up the camera she was holding.

Luke wheeled her away and Percy caught up to me, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

"So I was thinking that tonight you and I could go see a movie." he grinned.

"What movie?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go see that new romantic comedy you were talking about seeing the other day." he grinned.

"That sounds like fun...I'm in the mood for pizza though." I said.

"That's great because I myself am in the mood for pizza." he smiled.

"So pizza and a movie. Sounds like a date." I grinned.

"Hey have you seen Nico today?" he asked, "I need to ask him something about the baseball workouts."

"No, Thalia said he's being really weird lately, she hasn't even talked to him much at all herself." I shrugged, "You could try calling him."

"That's too much work." Percy frowned, "I'll just ask him at lunch."

"Well I've got to get to Calc, so I'll see you in a little bit." I smiled.

He kissed my cheek and ran the opposite direction to the gym where he had recreational sports. Nico was already in the classroom when I got there and he was working on his homework. I sat down next to him and Jason sat in front of us next to Reyna who was also doing her homework.

"Hey Nico." I said.

Nico looked at me, "What?"

"Percy wants to ask you about the baseball workouts." I said.

He nodded, "Ok, I don't really know anything yet, the coach hasn't told me anything and I see him at least twice a day in the hall and after school."

I nodded, "I can text Percy and tell him to save you the trouble of repeating it."

He shrugged, "Doesn't exactly matter."

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He nodded but didn't answer for a moment, "I'm fine, it's just Thalia just texted me and asked me to take her home."

"After or before lunch?" I asked.

"Before, it's tiring her out." he shrugged, "I just can't miss my stupid home economics test."

"I can take her home if you can't. I've got nothing going on anyway." I offered.

"Could you?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's no problem."

"Just tell the office that you're taking her home and they'll have no problem with it considering that your grades are amazing and you're going to catch up on what you missed anyway since we have block schedule." he shrugged, "Just let her know I'll be there after school."

I nodded, "Does she want to go home now or should I wait until after class?"

"I think she wants to go now." he said, "Her mom's home."

"I'll stay with her, it's not that big of a deal."

"Thanks Annabeth." he smiled.

I shrugged, "It's nothing Nico, you don't have to thank me for helping my friend."

He laughed as I walked over to the teacher and explained the situation. Thalia was sitting in the back of the art room by the door waiting for someone to come get her and she was a little surprised to see that it was me and not Luke or Nico or Percy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Coming to take you home." I grinned.

"You got it cleared with the office?" she asked.

I nodded, "They knew the situation and they didn't mind at all."

"Thanks, where's Nico?" she asked.

"He had to take a home ec test today and he didn't want to miss it so I offered to take you home. He said he'll drop by after school to see you." I explained as I pushed her down the hallway. I handed her her backpack and she thanked me again.

"Look I know how tiring it must be, maybe you should consider having a tutor come in or something for awhile." I suggested.

She shrugged, "I feel helpless. I can't even walk on my own right now."

* * *

I pulled into Moe's knowing that Thalia was starving and I was too. Thalia looked over at me and smiled, "This is the best place ever."

"I know that's why we're here." I laughed, "What do you want? I'll order it and we can take it back to your place."

"A burrito bowl." she shrugged.

"Queso?" I asked.

"If you want, the next time I'm not injured and we go out for lunch I'm paying." she frowned.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends Thals, it's on me." I laughed.

After ordering the food and driving out to Thalia's house my dad called and asked what I was up to so I had to explain the situation to him and he seemed fine with it but I could hear Helen in the background complaining about the lack of discipline my father has shown me.

We picked up a burrito for Thalia's mom and Chance who were both at home waiting for Thalia. Thalia looked dead tired and the doctor told her this would happen and she might need to take it easy for awhile.

"Thank you Annabeth, I was out at the store and she didn't text me." Julia smiled when we handed her the bag from Moe's.

Thalia looked at me, "Are you going back to school or are you going to stay?"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, "I don't have anything really important going on this afternoon except for a date with Percy later."

Thalia smiled, "Sure it'll be nice to have some company."

I laughed, "What about Nico, he never leaves your side?"

"He'll drop me off and then go somewhere and return two or three hours later." she shrugged.

"Well I'll stay if you'd prefer me to stay here." I shrugged and we went up to Thalia's room to eat our burrito bowls and queso and guacamole.

* * *

**THALIA:**

By the time Nico had gotten there I was already starting to doze off and Annabeth had just left. It was probably around four o'clock when he walked through the front door and kissed my forehead like he always does.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I yawned and snuggled under the blankets even more, "I'm tired."

He laughed, "Well do you want me to read to you?"

"What am I, two?" I asked crinkling my nose in distaste.

"I wasn't going to read you a story book, I was going to read you your favorite book." he rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Fine you can read to me." I muttered as he situated himself in the rocking chair beside my bed.

He grabbed my favorite book, The Fault In Our Stars, and began reading to me in his soft voice that eventually lulled me off to sleep for an hour or so. I knew I probably wasn't going to make it through school tomorrow and I was just going to have to deal with being bored and whatnot because I wasn't going to make Nico skip anymore school than he already skipped.

I woke up to the sound of someone softly playing the guitar. He was playing my guitar and it sounded like he was playing Two Is Better Than One, and it sounded pretty good. I sat up a little so my back was propped against the headboard and pillows. He looked over and smiled at me, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Wait what time is it?" I asked him.

"It's around six thirty," he replied, "and it's a blizzard and they've already cancelled school for tomorrow and Friday because it's not going to stop."

"So does that mean you're stuck with me?" I asked teasingly.

He nodded, "My parents told me to stay where I was and your mom and Chance were smart to go grocery shopping when they did because Piper's stuck here as well."

I laughed, "Well they say cuddling is the best cure for cabin fever."

Nico smiled and set my guitar back on its stand. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand, "You're amazing Thalia you really are. How on Earth you made it out of that accident with only a broken leg and couple broken ribs and some cuts I'll never know."

I smiled, "I'm ok, trust me."

There was a knock on the door and my mom walked in with two trays of piping hot chili and loaded baked potatoes, "I hope you two are hungry."

We nodded and thanked her for the food before she kissed both of our heads and disappeared out of the room. I could hear a movie blaring from Jason's room and that was most likely to cover up something he and Piper were doing. Then again Piper probably was actually watching the movie and had to keep turning it up because Jason asks way too many questions when he watched a movie.

"I know you can't do much so I brought you a few movies." Nico said in between bites of chili.

"You did? Which ones?" I asked.

"The Raven of course, Mama, and a couple others." he replied and pointed to his bag. I had the feeling he was planning on staying despite the fact that he could have had school.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We finished dinner with slight chatter and he was glad to see that my appetite had come back considering that I hadn't been very hungry lately. He had to end up asking my mom to get me more. She didn't mind considering that I had finally eaten.

Nico ended up putting a movie in and we ended up snuggling together and watching all the movies we could before we got to tired to watch anything else. Nico had his arms wrapped around me tightly and honestly it was pretty comforting to know that he was there.

* * *

**ANNABETH:**

Percy and I were walking Mrs. O'Leary around in the park. Ever since Thalia had been in the car accident Percy's been pretty bummed. He hasn't gotten to spend as much time with her as he'd wanted to lately.

"Why don't you call her and ask her if she wants to have a pizza night, you can take pizza and whatever to her." I suggested as I sipped on my hot chocolate.

He shrugged, "I've just been so busy with you and she's been busy with Nico and I feel really bad about what happened."

"Well then call her up and ask if she wants to do something, besides she said Nico's been pretty strange lately." I shrugged.

"It'll have to wait until this stupid blizzard is over because my mom won't let me take my car anywhere in weather like this." Percy muttered.

"Then do something with her then." I laughed as I watched Mrs. O'Leary jump around in the snow that already to my shins.

"Well it's getting too cold, we should probably head back." Percy said.

* * *

Sally had piping hot soup waiting for us when we arrived home. Percy grinned because apparently this was the best soup in the world. So we ate some lunch and then started to wonder what we were going to do afterwards. We didn't want to watch a movie so Percy decided that we should color.

He brought out stacks of coloring books and a huge basket full of crayons, markers, and colored pencils. It was fun mostly because I haven't been able to color like that since I was probably ten considering that Matthew and Bobby would get bored with coloring and want to play with Legos. Sally walked out and smiled before deciding to watch a movie that completely distracted Percy and I from our coloring.

"What movie is this?" Percy asked in the middle of a laughing fit.

"The Help." Sally replied as she munched on a blue cookie.

"You didn't tell me it was this funny." Percy frowned.

"You never asked me if it was funny." Sally shrugged with a slight smirk.

"You've never seen The Help, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nope."

"That should be a crime against humanity." I shook my head.

"Should it now?" he asked raising and eyebrow playfully with a slight smirk on his face before we got into a tickle war. He chased me into his room and tackled me onto the bed.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I can't believe you've never seen that movie."

"Well I'm not a chick so I don't watch chick flicks." he shrugged.

I laughed, "It's not a chick flick."

He slowly leaned down and kissed me softly, "I love you Wise Girl."

I smiled up at him, "I love you too Seaweed Brain."


End file.
